Pride
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: The Blood Series Volume 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I could say this to the person himself that I am so grateful for Hinata, and the rest of the characters he created. But I can't, exactly the same as I can't own the characters of this story aside the OCs. So yeah, you all already know that Kishimoto got the full right as the disclaimer. **

**And yet, this is me with another continuation of a story that I wrote wholeheartedly to all my readers. And because of my imperfection, I hope you would pardon the OOCness, AU setting and perhaps some typo you found while reading. Most of all, I thank you for your time reading this. **

**I don't get money by doing this, but I'd be very happy to get your reviews afterwards.**

**Okay, here it is.**

**The Blood Series; VOLUME II; PRIDE**

**I've warned you…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Dahulu sekali, di sebuah desa yang jauh, yang dikelilingi sungai-sungai jernih dan pohon-pohon ek tua berdaun kemerah-merahan, yang tiap bukit-bukitnya menjadi ladang rumput kesukaan kuda-kuda, yang langitnya cerah dan mendung di saat yang bersamaan, yang penduduknya adalah keluarga sendiri… ada seorang wanita berdarah _lycan_ yang melahirkan anak kembar.

Putra pertamanya lahir begitu cepat, seakan-akan ia telah siap menyambut uluran tangan ayahnya yang menanti. Putra keduanya lahir setelah bulan penuh menggantung di langit gelap malam. Saat itu musim dingin telah berlangsung begitu lama, cahaya pucat bulan menerangi ruangan saat bayi mungil itu berteriak melepas paru-parunya untuk bernapas.

Orangtua tetaplah orangtua, betapapun buruknya perangai seorang anak, ayahnya tetap menyayanginya. Pemimpin tetaplah pemimpin, meski dalam tubuh sang ayah mengalir darah vampir juga, ia tetap mendapat gelar yang terbaik di antara yang lainnya. Namun peraturan tak bisa dihapus. Putra pertamanya yang lebih tenang tumbuh menjadi pemuda berkarakter seorang pemimpin, ia membuat bangga keluarganya meski darah vampir dari ayahnya mengalir di tubuhnya. Putra kedua lebih sering menghilang dari desa, melebur bersama kepekatan malam dan memenuhi sisi liarnya.

Kemudian, para tetua memutuskan untuk memilih satu orang saja sebagai penerus.

Putra pertamanya berdiri sebagai pemimpin, putra keduanya; yang bahkan untuk memanah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membidik, menjadi 'Yang Terkutuk'.

Sebuah awal selalu memiliki sebuah akhir, namun sebuah akhir tak selalu mengakhiri.

Dan karena itulah, meski seluruh klan tewas setelah penyerangan yang lebih pantas dilupakan, ada satu yang tersisa dari sang pemimpin, dan satu lagi dari Yang Terkutuk.

Hinata dan Neji.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Sasuke duduk dengan canggung di kursinya. Di sebuah meja besar di aula pejuang, ada Shino yang sedang mendiskusikan masalah dan penemuan-penemuan baru dengan Sasori. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan banyak hal yang tak dapat dimengerti Sasuke. Uchiha berambut gelap itu hanya duduk diam sambil mengunyah rotinya yang kering.

Api di perapian hampir padam saat Claude meletakkan tiga batang kayu besar untuk dilahap api kemerahan. Laki-laki kurus itu menggunakan batang besi di sisi perapian untuk mendorong abu yang menutupi kemarahan api. Hanya butuh sedikit dorongan, dan api membara lagi seakan tak pernah berniat untuk padam.

Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa lama, Sasuke bangun dari kursinya. Tubuhnya yang bergerak tiba-tiba membeku saat menemukan Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu besar menuju aula, bersandar dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Ia terlihat hangat meski bibirnya pucat.

"Pagi," sapa Sasuke, tenggorokannya terasa kering berkat roti yang menyangkut. Ia berbalik, mencari segelas air. Dalam gelasnya hanya ada susu. Tapi bahkan perhatiannya lenyap saat suara Hinata membalas sapaannya.

"Malam."

Ah, ya. Tak ada pagi untuk vampir.

Mata indahnya berpusat pada laki-laki lain yang ada di latar belakang, yang bayangannya memanjang di lantai, yang rambut merahnya mengalirkan warna api di perapian. Laki-laki itu menyadari kehadiran Hinata, namun tak mengganti konsentrasinya dari segala hal yang tersaji di hadapannya, berserakan di atas meja dalam bentuk kertas-kertas dan gulungan-gulungan kuno yang dibawakan Claude dari perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Sasuke sempat berpikir Sasori sedang bertanya padanya, tapi tentu saja ia salah.

Sang _Mistress_ masih berdiri di tempatnya, menarik bagian sisi selimutnya yang melorot menuruni lengan. Malam pertamanya tidur di ranjang setelah terlalu lama tak bergerak di peti setiap pagi menjelang. "Nyaman," jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan. Kelopak matanya yang menurun menandakan kekecewaan atau kehilangan. Sasuke masih mempertanyakan itu.

Sasori mengangguk, melirik sebentar pada Hinata sebelum bertanya, "Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Keterkejutan Sasuke yang jujur, mengganggu. Terlebih lagi pikiran-pikiran yang melintas di udara, terasa membilah perhatian Sasori untuk Hinata.

"Minum tak selalu tentang darah," sang _Master_ berujar. Sasori mengamati tubuh Sasuke yang kehilangan berat badannya seminggu terakhir ini. Beberapa malam yang lalu Claude melaporkan kondisi kesehatan Sasuke padanya. Dia muntah darah, terkapar tak berdaya, lebih pucat dari siapapun yang seharusnya pucat di rumah itu. Satu-satunya manusia di antara semua penghuni vampir justru yang terlihat paling mati.

Untuk sementara kesunyian hanya dipenuhi suara keletak kayu yang terbakar dan detak jantung Sasuke yang cepat. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sasuke-san."

"Kapan kau akan memberikan darahmu padaku?"

Hinata berjalan menuju satu kursi di seberang Shino, tepat di sisi kanan Sasori. Dia meminta secangkir teh hangat pada Claude. Harum teh bunga disajikan Claude di ruangan, namun ketegangan semakin menggelapkan situasi yang tak menyenangkan ini.

Semua vampir tahu dari mana kegelapan ini berasal, mereka hanya tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke punya kemampuan seperti ini meski dia hanya seorang laki-laki muda yang putus asa. Sasori hanya duduk, menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang menyipit, merasakan tangan Hinata meremas lembut jemarinya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" suaranya serak karena keragu-raguan.

Shino mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan _Master_-nya.

Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke melangkah keluar, menutupi mulutnya yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan darah. Tak ada satu pun vampir yang tergoda dengan aroma darahnya.

"Aku tak yakin dia benar-benar sakit." Hinata dan Shino saling bertukar pandang, keduanya sama-sama tak berani memikirkan apapun, dan membiarkan Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kematian menginginkannya. Itu bukan penyakit."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bila memikirkan tentang vampir, kebanyakan orang akan mengaitkan kata 'darah'. Pengetahuan manusia yang sedikit tentang spesies ini membuat Kiba jengkel dengan waktu yang ia habiskan hanya dengan menonton film lagi dan lagi. "Tiba-tiba saja _lycan_ menghilang," gerutunya. Sasuke duduk di sofa yang lain, meringkuk kedinginan padahal udara masih terlalu nyaman untuk dibilang dingin.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?" Mata Kiba yang gelap disinari cahaya terang dari layar TV, "Apa dia peri? Kenapa dia berkilauan seperti itu? Ya ampun… itu memalukan!" serunya dengan suara keras. "Aku heran, kenapa cewek-cewek suka padanya? Lihat saja badan kurusnya itu! Tidak keren!" Ekspresi Kiba berubah lagi setelah ia kehilangan minat untuk nonton semenit lagi film vampir pilihan Claude. "Yah, tapi Bella cinta mati padanya. Itu kesalahan naskah! Maksudku, aku jauh lebih keren darinya." Kiba menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih menatap layar TV yang telah berubah gelap. "Bahkan kau lebih keren darinya."

"Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke tanpa berusaha untuk terdengar tulus saat mengatakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya masalah?"

Di ruang santai yang letaknya agak terlalu dekat ruang utama, hampir selalu kosong tiap saat. Para vampir pejuang lebih suka ngobrol di aula pejuang, atau berlatih di ruang bawah tanah. Di ruang santai yang menyediakan TV layar datar berukuran besar, bar dengan inventaris yang dipenuhi barisan botol-botol bir, dan sebuah meja bilyar serta satu lemari buku yang dipadati komik-komik _superhero_ dari Marvel, tak pernah menjadi pilihan utama bahkan di saat-saat damai seperti sekarang.

"Penyakitmu makin parah?"

"Aku mencium Hinata seminggu yang lalu."

"Wow," Kiba menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Oke, tentu saja. Apa aku harus bertepuk tangan supaya mukamu kembali ke bentuk semula?" Melihat Sasuke yang tak merespon pertanyaannya, Kiba jadi ragu untuk meneruskan permbicaraan yang terasa aneh ini.

"Dia…menghindariku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Mungkin melindungimu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin dia sedang menghindarimu tapi tujuannya dia melakukan itu mungkin untuk melindungimu. Aku tak tahu, aku bukan ahli dalam bidang perasaan manusia."

"Melindungiku dari apa? _Master_ Sasori yang agung?"

"Kau sedang menyindir, ya?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya keras. "Aku menyerah."

"Karena kau ingin jadi vampir?"

"Entahlah. Saat ini 'mati' tak terdengar terlalu buruk untukku."

"Hm," Kiba mendengus. "Hidup tak selalu menyenangkan, mati tak selalu menjadi yang terburuk. Begitu, maksudmu?"

"Ya."

Mereka berdua diam selama sesaat. Kiba sempat berpikiran untuk mengajak Sasuke bermain bilyar. Meja bilyar di tengah ruangan pantas dikasihani. Tak ada yang menyentuhnya selain _maid_ yang bertugas membersihkannya.

"Oh, hai, Hinata."

Sasuke merasakan otot lehernya tegang, dia menoleh ke arah pintu, dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang perempuan gemuk yang ekspresinya berubah pucat saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. "_Signor_," sapanya dengan suara bergetar.

Kiba tertawa, "Kena kau." Ekspresi tawanya lenyap di detik yang sama Sasuke menatap matanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merinding. Mungkin orang yang mendekati kematian juga memiliki aura malaikat kematian. Tatapan mata Sasuke sungguh mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Konan lahir, gegap gempita dunia ditutupi hujan yang tak berhenti selama enam minggu. Beberapa desa di daerah bawah perbukitan tempat ia tinggal, terendam banjir. Bahkan air bah menyerang kota.

Saat itu dunia masih sebuah tempat di mana api hanya bisa kaupertahankan dengan kayu bakar, dan tiap orang yang mengembara, biasa membawa sepasang batu percik api, yang jika diadu bisa menimbulkan efek yang sama seperti korek api di zaman sekarang hanya saja dengan api yang terputus-putus dan berupa percikan-percikan yang cepat sekali lenyap.

Ia terlahir dari seorang _watermage_, yang kemudian di zaman-zaman berikutnya dikenal sebagai _mage_ berelemen air. Rambut biru Konan semakin memperjelas kemampuan sihirnya. Dan seperti ibunya, Konan menjadi penyihir pendamping _origin _di bawah perlindungan kerajaan.

Malam itu dia tiba di Tokyo modern, kecewa pada gedung-gedung tinggi yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan dan orang-orang zaman modern yang membuat napasnya sesak.

Seorang penyihir pada dasarnya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Ia yang memutuskan untuk terus hidup mengikuti takdir usia atau melawan dengan hidup berumur panjang. Sebelumnya Konan ingin mati di saat ia merasa ia telah selesai dengan tugasnya menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Namun kejadian pembantaian klan Hyuuga yang menjadikan Hinata tertinggal sendirian, membuat Konan melanggar keinginan bebasnya dan bersedia melawan takdir.

Bagi kaum penyihir, hal ini dianggap sebagai penyelewengan, dan akibatnya, Konan hanya bisa mencapai satu tahap di bawah tahap tertinggi ilmu sihir. Itu berarti dia bisa menggerakkan kekuatan _demon _berelemen air, tapi tidak memilikinya. Dan dia perlu menjaga hubungan baik dengan _demon_-nya jika ingin terus menggunakan jasanya. Berbeda dengan _warlock_ yang punya Sihir Pengikat dan Perjanjian yang menjamin kerjasama antara _demon_ dan pemiliknya bertahan lebih lama, _mage_ perlu membuktikan kemampuan sihirnya untuk bisa mengendalikan _demon_.

Gedung teater yang ia kunjungi malam itu telah ramai dengan orang-orang dari strata sosial kelas atas. Di mata Konan yang jujur, mereka hanya setumpuk baju mahal yang tak seharusnya berada di sana. Darah dari tiap manusia telah tercemar ambisi jika bukan alkohol dan nikotin.

Di dekat tangga, ia melihat kawan lamanya, menunggu dengan malas dan kepala tertunduk.

"Nagato," panggil Konan lembut.

Laki-laki kurus berambut eksentrik itu mengangkat wajahnya, hanya sedikit mengedikkan dagu tanda bahwa ia menyambut sapaan Konan yang tersenyum.

"Kejutan," kata Konan, melihat sekeliling dan kemudian menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang mengganggu. "Di mana perlindunganmu?"

Nagato menggeleng, "Aku tiba kemarin."

"Kudengar kau di Praha."

Nagato tak menjawab, dia berjalan meninggalkan Konan, mendaki anak-anak tangga yang menuntunnya menghampiri patung marmer Dewi Themis di puncaknya. Konan dengan cepat segera menyusul, masih tertarik pada perbincangan sebagai pengalih perhatiannya dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Jangan bicara denganku. Kau tidak sadar orang-orang melihatmu dengan tatapan aneh?"

Konan berhenti melangkah sejenak, agak sedikit bingung dengan balasan Nagato yang di luar ekspektasinya.

"Aku menggunakan Sihir Penyelubung." Nagato melewati patung Dewi Themis, berjalan menghindari orang-orang, menjaga agar kehadirannya yang tak terlihat tak disadari siapapun. Tapi sepertinya Konan tak menyadari sihir yang digunakan _warlock_ itu. Atau mungkin karena memang mereka punya jenis sihir yang jauh berbeda.

"Lewat sini," ujar Nagato, masih berjalan dan berfungsi sebagai penuntun bagi Konan.

Tanpa membawa koper yang terlalu berat, Konan tak mengalami kesulitan mengikuti langkah Nagato yang ringan dan seolah melayang. Pria itu memang kurus, tapi dia juga memiliki massa otot yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Meski kemampuan sihirnya-lah yang lebih banyak membantu dalam masalah 'bergerak', ia juga paham estetika umum dalam bersikap yang selayaknya. Nagato dikenal sebagai _warlock_ yang memiliki kepatuhan yang luar biasa terhadap _origin_ yang ia layani.

_Warlock_ milik Sasori itu diwariskan oleh ayahnya saat sang _origin_ menginjak usia enam belas tahun untuk pertama kalinya. Dan itu berarti, Nagato jauh lebih tua dari _warlock_ mana pun yang Konan kenal. Dari Sasori, Nagato mendapat tugas untuk menjaga Hinata.

Sihir Nagato berputar pada mantera-mantera, pemanggilan _demon_ untuk melakukan tugas, dan sihir-sihir sederhana yang hanya membutuhkan gerakan sesederhana ayunan tangannya.

Nagato sempat menjadi rebutan setelah kematian sang vampir leluhur. Pihak kerajaan berniat untuk mengisolasi Nagato dari dunia supernatural, khawatir pada kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Tanpa kehadiran _master_-nya, Nagato bisa saja menumbangkan pemerintahan kerajaan dan membangun kerajaannya sendiri. Beruntunglah Nagato bukan tipikal ambisius. Ia juga tak punya banyak tugas selama Sasori meminta Hinata 'ditidurkan' setelah kejadian yang membuat gadis itu terguncang.

Konan ingat hari itu, hari di mana ia harus berpisah dari Nagato. Empat minggu setelah peti Hinata disembunyikan dan disegel pihak kerajaan, selama itu pula Nagato menjaga _master_ barunya. Ia tak melakukan apapun selain berada di dalam ruangan di mana peti Hinata disimpan. Konan bertahan, tapi dia hanya perempuan yang tak mampu mengerti filosofi sang _warlock_ seniornya.

Kini setelah lebih dari 300 tahun, Nagato masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Nagato masih misterius, tak banyak bicara, dan seorang abdi setia yang sepertinya akan membunuh siapapun yang akan melukai _master_-nya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata sekarang?"

"Ia siap." Suara Nagato terdengar sedih, lemah dan kecil. Konan tahu Nagato selalu bicara dengan nada tenang, tapi saat ini ia juga terluka. "Kesiapan yang tak bisa kuhindari," lanjut Nagato. Laki-laki itu menoleh, jubah panjangnya melambai sejenak seperti gerakan lambat, tatapan matanya penuh kesedihan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Konan melihat rasa takut yang tersirat dalam sorotan mata Nagato yang lelah.

"Karena itulah aku ada di sini. Raja memintaku untuk ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya."

Nagato diam, tak pernah peduli pada anggota kerajaan. Pintu ia buka, ruangan bercahaya keemasan menyambut kehadiran Konan. Sasori tak berdiri, dia hanya mengangkat wajahnya sesaat dan mengatakan, "Oh."

"_Master_, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Seharusnya Anda ada di rumah bersama _Mistress_."

"Kau juga tahu kenapa, Konan. Tak usah berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku."

Tentu dia di sana bukan karena pertemuan rahasia ini, yang perlu dilakukan di sebuah ruangan yang disewa Sasori atas nama Claude. Dan, ya, Konan tahu itu. "Anda tak seharusnya melarikan diri terus. Seorang vampir perempuan juga membutuhkannya, _Master_. Tolong lupakan ideologi Anda yang hanya akan melakukannya saat ia menginginkannya. _Mistress_ sudah sangat siap. Dan yang saya dengar dari _mage_ angin, _Mistress_ memiliki media yang subur bagi benih istimewa Anda, _Master_."

"Aku tak butuh kebun," sahut Sasori dingin.

"Anda tahu apa yang saya maksud dengan 'benih', _Master_."

Helaan napasnya yang kasar menerbangkan kertas-kertas tipis dari permukaan meja. "Apa ini perintah dari Rufus?"

"Yang Mulia Raja ingin meyakinkan anggota dewan bahwa pilihannya mendukung Anda menikahi _Mistress_ tidak salah."

"Selalu berujung pada politik, kan?" Sasori melirik Nagato, yang berdiri masih dengan Sihir Penyelubungnya. _Warlock_ kurus itu berdiri dengan punggung berat yang agak bungkuk. Dia tak seburuk Hunchback, tapi sama menderitanya. Berkat pengetahuannya, tubuh Nagato jadi seperti itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Nagato?"

"Seperti yang sudah pernah saya katakan pada Anda." Suaranya masih terdengar lemah di telinga Konan. _Mage_ itu curiga Nagato tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya, dan hanya membagi pengetahuan ini dengan Sasori. Sepertinya bukan kabar baik.

Nagato pernah bilang pada Sasori, akan datang hari di mana Hinata akan meninggalkannya. Tapi sebelum hari itu datang, Hinata akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang mimpinya. Sepenggal mimpi yang nantinya akan menentukan masa depan Sasori dan kerajaan vampir. Ramalan bagi Sasori adalah hal abstrak yang nilainya paling rendah. Setelah hidup begitu lama, ia tak lagi punya rasa penasaran. Kecuali bila hal itu menyangkut Hinata.

"Malam ini?"

"Benar, _Master_." Ucapan Konan terdengar seperti awal dari malapetaka di telinga Sasori. Setelah malam ini, hari yang diramalkan Nagato akan berubah menjadi sebuah kepastian dan bukan lagi ramalan.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Awalnya, saat mengetahui Carilla datang ke Jepang hanya untuk menghadiri pesta di rumah Sasori, Konan tak terlalu peduli. Lalu dia mendengar desas-desus mengenai kemungkinan diturunkannya Hinata dari posisi _Mistress_ karena belum juga memiliki keturunan. Semua juga tahu _origin_ diharuskan memiliki penerus. Meski kasusnya akan berbeda bila _origin_ yang sedang dibicarakan adalah Sasori.

Hinata memang benar bila ia mengkhawatirkan suaminya yang terlalu mencintainya. Dulu, satu-satunya masalah adalah sikap hormat para vampir bangsawan yang tiba-tiba menurun karena Sasori menolak Carilla dan memilih untuk meminang Hinata.

Rufus, sang raja, yang telah tumbuh di bawah pengawasan dan bimbingan serta didikan keras Sasori, terpaksa setuju pada keinginannya. _Origin_ itu tak pernah menerima hadiah-hadiah dari Rufus untuk alasan seperti ini. Saat dia benar-benar membutuhkan hadiah dan perhatian Raja, dia akan memintanya. Rufus sempat yakin, Sasori tak butuh apa-apa. Tentu dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa _origin_ yang paling diidamkan kebanyakan vampir perempuan memohon padanya untuk sebuah izin. Rufus sungguh tak punya pilihan.

Kedatangan Konan ke Jepang juga atas perintah rahasia Rufus. Seorang _mage_ tanah menyampaikan padanya bahwa masa subur Hinata akan segera datang. Rufus khawatir dia tak akan bisa membantu Sasori lagi. Setelah ratusan tahun, ia semakin berkewajiban untuk menuruti aturan-aturan kuno meski dia bisa saja merevisi aturan Dunia Baru yang disusunnya demi Sasori.

Masalah memang tak pernah berakhir bagi sang raja.

Saat ini, Konan diharuskan membujuk Sasori demi masa depan sang _origin_ juga. Beruntung, kali ini dia tak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti.

Sekitar tiga meter di hadapannya, membentang jalanan panjang menuju rumah besar Sasori. Konan tak ditemani siapapun saat ia berjalan masuk melewati pagar utamanya. Suasana malam di tempat ini sarat misteri, yang mungkin bagi mata telanjang manusia akan terlihat seperti _mansion_ penuh hantu daripada vampir. Meski cahaya lampu berterbaran di semua tempat, dan cat putih bangunannya tak berkesan mengerikan atau berbahaya, tapi tetap saja, _mansion_ kuno bergaya Inggris itu tak akan serupa dengan kebanyakan bangunan di negeri matahari terbit.

Konan melangkah masuk, bertemu dengan Niklaus yang menyambutnya dan kemudian membimbing sang _mage_ menuju lantai dua. Saat Konan tiba, Hinata sedang dimandikan di bak kayu berukuran besar. Tubuhnya terendam air hangat berwarna pekat hingga mencapai dagunya. Aroma jahe manis dan rempah-rempah begitu kuat di dalam ruangan yang beruap. Kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar disebar di permukaan air. Kini Hinata terlihat seperti putri duyung yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari mata air yang menembus ke lautan.

Konan mengenakan jubah _mage_-nya yang berwarna biru, menutupi kepala menggunakan tudung jubahnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata, tersenyum lembut melihat rasa sakit di wajah vampir perempuan yang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Masa subur tak pernah menyenangkan. Keinginannya untuk dipuaskan melalui hubungan intim membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena banyak alasan. Dia menangis tanpa merasakan kepedihan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, _Mistress_."

"Ya, a-aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tahap awal dalam ritual ini semacam informasi yang disampaikan pada Hinata bahwa kali ini Sasori tidak kabur seperti sebelumnya. Proses dimulai saat seorang _mage_ air datang dan menyiapkan air khusus yang diresapi mantera-mantera. Saat itu Hinata tahu dia perlu menyiapkan dirinya. Bukan hanya untuk malam ini, tapi untuk masa-masa berikutnya.

Di antara ingatan-ingatan yang ia simpan di benaknya, Hinata segera menangkap satu kenangan saat Sasori menyampaikan padanya bahwa dia masih memiliki Hinata hingga kini karena ia selalu menghindari takdirnya. Sasori tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, tapi dia terlihat kehilangan semangat saat itu.

Air hangat dalam bak menenggelamkan telapak tangan Konan. Mata _mage_ itu terpejam saat bibirnya sibuk merapal mantera. Bahasa Gaelic kuno bercampur dengan bahasa dasar Mesir, yang diakhiri dengan suara-suara tertahan aneh dari tenggorokannya.

Hinata pernah mendengar cerita tentang Wei Gu, seorang pemuda yang hidup di zaman Dinasti Tang. Suatu malam ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Songchang saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki tua duduk membaca buku di bawah sinar rembulan. Tertarik, ia mendekati si laki-laki tua dan bertanya apa yang sedang dibacanya. Laki-laki tua itu menjawab, "Aku sedang membaca buku yang berisi daftar nama laki-laki dan perempuan yang berjodoh. Di dalam tasku ada benang-benang merah untuk mengikat kaki-kaki para kekasih."

Lalu saat melewati pasar, mereka melihat seorang wanita buta menggendong anak perempuan berusia tiga tahun. Si laki-laki tua itu memberitahu Wei Gu bahwa si gadis kecil akan menjadi istrinya di masa depan. Wei Gu yang tak memercayai kata-kata si laki-laki tua memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menusuk si gadis kecil.

Empat belas tahun kemudian, Wang Tai, gubernur yang memimpin Xiangzhou, menyerahkan putrinya untuk dinikahi Wei Gu. Wang Tai mengaku dia mengalami kesulitan untuk mencari pasangan yang tepat untuk putrinya karena meski ia begitu cantik, ia agak kesulitan berjalan karena luka yang dideritanya saat kecil. Wang Tai bercerita bahwa empat belas tahun yang lalu, putrinya diserang seorang laki-laki tak dikenal yang menusuk punggungnya menggunakan pisau.

Setelah sepuluh tahun Wei Gu mencaritahu keberadaan si laki-laki tua, dia bertemu lagi dan meminta bantuan mencarikan jodoh yang paling tepat untuk dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuannya. Laki-laki tua itu menolak untuk membantu Wei Gu. Di tahun-tahun berikutnya Wei Gu berusaha untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat untuk anak-anaknya, tapi entah karena alasan apa, tak ada pernikahan yang terjadi.

Jika saja Hinata bertemu dengan si laki-laki tua, dia mungkin akan memintanya untuk tak mengatakan siapa jodohnya. Dalam kebudayaan vampir, laki-laki itu sekelas dengan Penenun Takdir. Tiap individu punya satu takdir yang susunannya diatur oleh sang Penenun Takdir. Hinata pernah bertemu dengan Penenun Takdir yang bertugas mengurusi Buku Kehidupannya. Dia tak berwujud laki-laki tua meski helaian rambutnya berwarna keperakan. Dia jarang bicara dan lebih sering membungkam demi menyimpan rahasia. Kecuali satu, sang Penenun Takdir bilang pada Hinata bahwa dia memang seharusnya menjadi seorang _Mistress_, dan bahwa Sasori adalah jawaban yang ia cari, dan juga tentang kenangannya akan cinta pertama. Hinata ingat apa yang dikatakannya, "Biarkan dia menghapus kenanganmu, itu jalan terbaik. Nanti, kau juga akan tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika tengah malam menjelang, Kiba dikejutkan kehadiran seorang _mage_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang santai. "Mei!" _Mage_ berambut kecokelatan itu tersenyum membalas sapaan riang sang pejuang. "Tunggu sebentar, kita baru bertemu sebulan yang lalu. Apa ini sudah waktunya 'makan' lagi?"

"Yah, kau boleh berharap, Pejuang. Tapi aku di sini bukan untuk memberikan darahku padamu atau siapapun."

"Kau hanya memberikan darahmu padaku."

Terumi Mei sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresi di wajahnya tersampaikan sebagai sebuah rasa maklum yang bijak, "Tentu, Pejuang." Matanya kemudian menemukan kehadiran Sasuke. "Oh, maaf, aku tak lihat ada orang lain di sini." Alisnya terangkat, "Seorang manusia. Teman barumu?"

"Bukan," Kiba menyahut buru-buru, "Dia hanya… penyewa gratisan." Kiba bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang tak ramah padanya. Tapi dia tak punya waktu untuk peduli. Saat ini, Terumi Mei ada di sini, satu-satunya _mage_ berdarah enak dan berwajah cantik ada di sini.

"Jadi, kau di sini untuk…"

"Mengevakuasi kalian."

"Apa? Kenapa? Ini malam Harvest Moon, tapi tak ada _lycan_ yang berkeliaran. Aku nganggur semalaman. Dari tadi aku hanya nonton Harry Potter dan Iron Man, dan sekarang aku juga harus meninggalkan rumah untuk dievakuasi? Kenapa?"

Mei sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat barisan sampul DVD yang tak disusun Kiba setelah selesai nonton. "Kau baru nonton New Moon, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Kiba tertawa gugup, "Itu…"

Mata Mei bertahan pada posisi netral. Dia tak terlihat terganggu dengan pilihan film yang ditonton Kiba. "Kau bisa menciumnya juga, kan?"

"Mencium apa?"

"Naluri paling dasar yang kaupunya tak bereaksi dengan aroma rempah-rempah di udara? Gelitik di perutmu?" tanya Mei dengan suara rendah. Bahkan seorang _mage_ bisa merasakannya.

Kiba mengendus-endus, dia bisa menghirup darah lezat Mei yang mengalir di balik kulit mulusnya, aroma hangat dari napasnya, baluran lembut sentuhan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan, dan segera menyadari satu aroma yang perlahan menguat dan mematahkan aroma yang lain. "Ya ampun," Kiba bergerak cepat meraih jaketnya, dia memandang sekilas ke arah Sasuke, "Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Hinata menghindarimu." Vampir pejuang itu menarik tangan Sasuke, dia berjalan cepat-cepat, bahkan tak ingat untuk mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' pada Mei.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke terpaksa diacuhkan Kiba yang segera berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor untuk mencapai garasi, bertubrukan dengan Elijah yang kelihatannya baru berlatih di dojo ruang bawah tanah.

"Pertama kali bagimu?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat wajah pucat Elijah. Vampir muda itu mengangguk, dia belum pernah merasakan gelombang mendamba seorang vampir perempuan sebelumnya. Melihat keadaan Elijah, Kiba menawarkan satu tempat ekstra di mobilnya. Elijah menyambutnya dengan sukacita. "Ah, aku lupa tanya pada Mei berapa jarak yang kita butuhkan agar tak terpengaruh." Kiba mengumpat, lalu meminta Sasuke dan Elijah masuk ke mobilnya. "Ini darurat, jangan tanya macam-macam dulu sekarang. Aku akan segera kembali." Kiba masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, berteriak pada Mei yang hampir berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasori.

"Pergilah yang jauh, Pejuang. Makin jauh, makin baik."

"Sepuluh kilometer?" Kiba membuka penawaran.

"Lebih jauh."

Mata Kiba nyaris membelalak jika saja Mei tak tersenyum. "Yah, tentu," sahut Kiba dengan suara lemah. Hinata seorang _Mistress_, bukan vampir perempuan biasa. Gelombangnya juga pasti luar biasa.

Setelah kembali ke mobilnya, Kiba harus bertahan dengan antrian panjang mobil-mobil pejuang lain yang juga melarikan diri. Saat itu, di langit gelap muncul seberkas sinar kemerahan seperti bintang berekor. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai meteor merah. Bila benda itu terlukis di langit di Malam Penyatuan, ini merupakan pertanda bagus. Meteor merah mewakili simbol Naga. Dan Naga hanya berarti satu hal, kekuatan.

Anggota kerajaan biasanya hanya mendapat Meteor Kuning dengan semburat keemasan yang berarti Phoenix. Naga berada di atas Phoenix. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Siapapun, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa kita dievakuasi?"

"Untuk menghindari perang, Kawan." Kiba tahu 'perang' mungkin bukan kata yang paling tepat. Tapi itulah yang terjadi saat seorang vampir perempuan berada di masa subur mereka. Gelombang hasrat dan feromon yang menyebar sebagai undangan pada lawan jenisnya akan berakibat buruk. Para laki-laki akan jadi laki-laki, bertarung demi mendapatkan si wanita. Hal itu pernah terjadi di suatu saat dahulu sekali saat seorang vampir perempuan masuk masa suburnya di siang hari. Tak ada vampir yang bisa keluar atau menahan naluri alami mereka untuk berhubungan. Apalagi vampir perempuannya belum menikah. "Benar-benar gila," kata Kiba.

Baguslah gerbang akhirnya terlihat lebih dekat. Karena saat ini pinggul Kiba mulai bisa merasakan entakan serangan gelombang panas yang terlempar dari aroma Hinata. Elijah mengerang, jika mereka tak segera keluar dari area berbahaya ini, mereka bisa saling baku hantam. Elijah tak masalah, Sasuke yang dicemaskan Kiba. Dia hanya manusia yang sakit, dan sekarang dia harus sadar bahwa Hinata bukan untuknya.

Ayolah, apa bagusnya kisah cinta vampir dan manusia?

"Apa ini berarti—" ucapan Sasuke menggantung, gelitik di bagian bawah perutnya seperti jemari lentik yang merambati kulit. "Oh."

"Ya, inilah dia. Reproduksi, hal yang paling mendasar dan sangat kuno. Dimulai dari peradaban yang paling awal. Ingat Adam dan Hawa?"

Begitu jalanan tersaji, Kiba menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Dia mendesak sekeping CD masuk ke pemutar, menaikkan volume, dan membicarakan tentang hal lain selain perempuan. Elijah yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Masa subur seorang vampir perempuan terjadi sepuluh tahun sekali. Berbeda dari kepercayaan populer yang diketahui manusia pada umumnya melalui film-film dan cerita fiksi, vampir menganggap hubungan intim sebagai ritual suci yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Untuk para vampir perempuan yang belum menikah, setelah masa peralihan dari usia remaja menuju usia dewasa, masa subur terjadi lima tahun sekali.

Masa subur biasanya ditandai dengan sikap agresif dan mudah emosi. Sasuke mengenang kembali tamparan Hinata di wajahnya, dan mulai mengerti sikapnya yang terkesan menghindar.

Mobil melaju terus meninggalkan rumah. Sasuke duduk di kursi belakang, menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh hanya untuk memandang rumah besar yang semakin lama semakin mengecil seperti harapan dan hatinya yang mengerut.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Setelah dua minggu penuh, Hinata baru diperbolehkan masuk ke wilayah para laki-laki lagi. Sasuke melihatnya berjalan di sepanjang jalan batu kebun belakang saat malam hampir berakhir. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna gading yang bagian pergelangan tangannya melebar seperti bunga terompet. Rambut panjangnya terlihat berkilauan, dan demi hidupnya yang pendek, Sasuke berani bersumpah Hinata tampak berbeda seakan baru diasah menjadi wanita. Tapi mungkin memang begitulah keadaannya. Karena ternyata, selama ini ia masih seorang gadis suci. Setelah malam itu, dia wanita sepenuhnya.

Hinata jarang terlihat setelah itu. Para pejuang benar-benar nganggur karena _lycan_ tak terdeteksi. Tak ada serangan atau laporan-laporan penemuan _lycan_, bahkan tanda-tanda paling biasa mengenai keberadaan _lycan_. Konan kembali ke kerajaan, tapi Nagato bertahan di sisi Sasori untuk satu alasan. Dan karena alasan itu juga Sasuke dipanggil ke ruang kerja sang _Master_.

Sasori sama seperti Hinata, berubah. Dia lebih cemerlang daripada sebelumnya. Mengecewakan, memang. Namun Sasuke harus mengakui penampilannya yang semakin kurus dan berpenyakit tak sebanding dengan ketampanan sang _Master_ yang justru mengganda.

Saat itu hari masih siang, jam sebelas. Tabir-tabir besi di jendela ruang kerja Sasori tertutup. Dengan disirami cahaya terang, Sasuke semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Dia menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan selembar mantel wol berwarna kusam setelah menolak warna kuning elektrik yang ditawarkan Stanza, si _maid_ gemuk yang berubah gagap saat bicara dengan Sasuke.

Sang _Master_ duduk di kursinya, diberkahi sebuah senyum menawan yang rasanya paling tepat jika dilukiskan sebagai tali yang siap menggantung Sasuke. Sasori terlihat lebih hidup, bersemangat dan jauh lebih ramah berkat seulas senyum. Wajahnya masih menyirikan keangkuhan yang dingin. Bentuk wajahnya yang simetris dilapisi sikap dewasa yang membuat Sasuke iri.

"Kuharap ini berarti kau akan memberiku darahmu." Ucapannya yang sarkastik gagal mengusik kenyamanan Sasori. _Origin_ itu meminta Sasuke duduk. Mata hitam Sasuke melirik ke sosok Nagato yang awalnya dia yakini tak pernah berada di sana.

_Warlock_ itu berdiri tak bergerak seperti bayangan solid. Jubahnya yang gelap mengingatkan Sasuke pada lukisan Grim Reaper yang pernah ia lihat di sebuh klub di masa remajanya. Tapi dia juga akan cocok bila dijadikan tiang untuk menggantung mantel melihat posisi berdirinya.

"Sasuke-san, aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

_Yah, itu benar-benar baru._

"Kau satu-satunya manusia yang bisa kupercaya. Ada sebuah tugas untukmu. Kau berminat?"

Sasuke tak terlalu banyak berpikir. Dia hanya tahu saat ini dia sakit. "Tugas macam apa?"

"Ini mengenai klan serigala di utara. Mereka mungkin tahu sesuatu tentang keberadaan _lycan_ yang secara mencurigakan menghilang bahkan saat Harvest Moon."

_Ya, dan kau bisa tidur dengan istrimu dengan nyenyak sementara kami semua melarikan diri._

"Oh, aku minta maaf mengenai hal itu."

_Terserah kau saja. Aku tak akan peduli lagi._

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya saja, Sasuke-san? Aku tak suka membaca pikiranmu. Ini seperti menginvasi privasimu, bukan?"

"Apa imbalanku?"

"Ternyata kau juga orang bisnis, ya?"

"Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."

"Tentu." Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya, "Pada dasarnya aku minta bantuanmu karena aku menghormati peraturan kuno klan serigala. Tapi aku tak benar-benar putus asa sampai perlu minta bantuanmu. Jika kau menolak, aku bisa mencari orang lain yang mau." Sasori menahan Sasuke yang hampir membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bicara, "Saat ini aku sedang tak ingin berdebat." Sasuke menutup mulutnya lagi, mengangguk dengan patuh, merasa kesal karena Sasori tersenyum lagi, "Mereka akan menghargai niat baikku jika ada seorang manusia yang kukirim. Kau tak akan sendirian, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Pembimbingmu akan membantumu. Dan jika hasil kerjamu memuaskan, mungkin kau akan kembali dengan darahku di tubuhmu."

"Apa sekarang aku boleh bicara?"

"Silahkan."

"Jika aku gagal?"

"Bila kau gagal…kau tak berguna untuk dipertahankan."

"Kau akan membunuhku."

"Aku tak mungkin mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh manusia sepertimu." Jeda, Nagato bergerak. Sasuke melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam dari dalam jubahnya. "Orang lain yang akan melakukannya."

Selesai dengan pertemuan yang tak mengesankan itu, Sasuke pergi ke dapur. Stanza sedang menyiapkan roti yang dijejali sayur-sayuran tumis. Aroma bawang putih dan merica terhirup Sasuke yang kemudian bersin. "Makanlah ini, _Signor_. Ini akan menghangatkanmu." Stanza meletakkan roti hangat itu di atas piring, lalu sibuk mencuci tangannya begitu lama di wastafel. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu, mendorong aroma bawang putih menggunakan serbet yang dikibaskan.

Dia menyerahkan setumpuk baju yang benar-benar baru. Sasuke mengganti bajunya meski tak yakin dia perlu baju berbahan parasut yang tak akan nyaman dipakai orang yang sedang sakit. Saat kembali lagi ke dapur, Stanza terlihat sibuk dengan potongan aprikot yang dia masukkan ke dalam kotak-kotak plastik sebelum disusun ke dalam kulkas.

Jadi Stanza bukan vampir, dia tak terlihat terganggu dengan bawang putih. Roti buatannya jelas enak. Masakan yang ia buat juga yang terbaik. Khususnya bagi Sasuke yang terbiasa makan makanan instan hampir seumur hidupnya. Wanita gemuk berkulit kecokelatan itu memiliki sepasang mata khas wanita Latin. Dia selalu menggulung rambutnya yang hitam panjang. Tak ada petunjuk yang bisa Sasuke temukan untuk menentukan siapa Stanza.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera bersiap-siap, _Signor_. Perjalanan akan segera dimulai."

"Tapi ini siang hari," kata Sasuke, mengisyaratkan betapa bodohnya seorang vampir yang mau keluar di siang hari.

"Ya. Tapi Anda tetap harus segera berangkat, _Signor_. Klan serigala tak suka jika kalian menemui mereka dengan cara-cara supernatural. Saya sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk pendakian."

"Pendakian?"

"_Si, Signor._" Stanza menepuk-nepuk apron putihnya. Matanya menatap piring kosong Sasuke, dengan lincah tangannya yang gemuk meraih piring dan meletakkannya ke dalam bungkusan plastik, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia lalu menyodorkan segelas air perasan jeruk yang rasanya asam ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus makan roti bawang putih jika setiap vampir di sini begitu membencinya. Lalu apa ini? Perasan jeruk?"

"_Signor_, Anda harus tercium seperti bawang putih agar klan serigala yakin Anda adalah manusia bukan _doppelganger_ mahluk supernatural."

"_Doppelganger_? Apa itu? Apa mereka tak bisa makan bawang putih juga?"

"Tolong cepat sedikit, Sasuke-san."

Stanza berubah gugup, suara tenggorokannya yang menelan ludah terlalu kentara untuk disembunyikan. Sang _Mistress_ masuk ke dapur, mengenakan mantel hitamnya seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengannya. Kulit pucatnya tampak membeku, matanya memancarkan sinar kebiruan. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat taring Hinata yang mengganjal bibirnya yang terkatup.

"Ini berarti…kau yang akan membimbingku?"

"Siapapun yang dikirim _Master_ ke sana, aku akan selalu menjadi pembimbingnya. Kau dan aku akan mengunjungi desa tempatku dibesarkan. Dan hanya aku yang bisa membawamu pada klan serigala."

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya. "Bagaimana kita ke sana?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Stanza, kita ke sana tidak dengan cara supernatural. Karena itu _Master_ menyertakan dirimu juga dalam tugas ini."

"Jadi aku… Apa? Semacam penjamin bahwa kau masih punya sisi manusia?"

Suara tegas Hinata menyahut tanpa ragu, "Ya."

Saat ini Hinata lebih terlihat sebagai seorang _Mistress_ sekaligus pejuang ketimbang gadis vampir. Sepatu botnya menghentak lantai, ia menyerahkan tas berisi perlengkapan dan botol-botol air ke arah Sasuke. Tugas yang diembannya sekarang bukan tugas sembarangan. Hinata ingin bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Yang paling utama adalah menjaga keselamatan Sasuke, dan bertemu dengan ketua klan yang pastinya tak akan senang bila melihat Hinata datang sendirian tanpa ada manusia di dekatnya. Aturan klan serigala yang satu itu yang membuat garis pemisah semakin jelas antara ras serigala dan vampir.

Pintu menuju koridor utama dibuka Stanza yang menyerahkan pendulum berbatu Moonstone pada Hinata. Benda itu kemudian digantungkan Hinata di lehernya. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan setelah beberapa saat Stanza tersenyum, "Terberkatilah dirimu, Nak." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Stanza mencengkeram lembut lehernya untuk mengecup kening Hinata.

"Terima kasih."

_Siapa Stanza?_

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, masih tersenyum hangat seperti seorang ibu, "Oh, aku hanya seorang gipsi tua, _Signor_."

_Ya, gipsi tua yang bisa membaca pikiran._

Sasuke menenggak minumannya yang asam, mengaitkan tas punggung yang berat, dan tak lagi memikirkan tentang gosok gigi meski mulutnya terasa seperti _gyoza_ yang dimasak terlalu matang.

_Oh, bawang putih._

Melalui koridor yang membawanya menuju ruang bawah tanah level satu, Hinata membuka pintu menuju garasi. Sebuah Cadillac Escalade hitam telah menantinya. Mobil SUV yang tampak kekar dan mewah itu melahap tubuh Hinata di kursi pengemudi. Vampir perempuan itu tak menunggu Sasuke dan segera menyalakan mesin. Raungan Escalade menggetarkan garasi.

Selama sesaat Sasuke terdiam dalam kekaguman. Kemudian perasaan itu mencair saat ia menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan berdua saja dengan Hinata selama menjalankan tugas. Anggap saja Sasuke seorang laki-laki yang tak terlalu bijak karena memikirkan hal sekonyol itu. Tapi bahkan jika Sasuke adalah tipe laki-laki angkuh berhati es pun, dia akan tetap merasa senang karena setidaknya dia punya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Hinata; yang dalam hal ini adalah seorang _Mistress_ dari _origin_ paling hebat yang pernah ada.

Jika Sasuke adalah Skywalker muda, saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah perjalanan bersama wanita pujaannya, Padme, menuju desanya. Hei, itu tak terdengar buruk, kan?

Pintu garasi terbuka secara otomatis. Sasuke mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Lapisan gelap di kaca depan melindungi Hinata dari sinar matahari.

Dan roda pun berputar.

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Mereka tiba di senja keesokan harinya. Selama perjalanan panjang yang seakan tanpa ujung itu, Hinata hanya mengizinkan Sasuke beristirahat selama beberapa menit. Kadang mereka berhenti untuk mengisi bensin dan ke toilet. Hanya itu, untuk urusan makanan Hinata tak terlalu memusingkannya. Dia membawa empat kantung darah dalam kotak pendingin, membakarnya setelah selesai minum dan membuangnya di tempat sampah khusus _recycle_ seakan plastik terbakar itu akan benar-benar didaur-ulang. Yah, tentu saja tidak. Sebuah kepedulian yang tak pada tempatnya.

Jalur hutan yang diambil Hinata berakhir di sebuah kaki gunung yang sepi. Garasi khusus berdinding kayu terletak di sebelah kabin kosong yang sepertinya dulu pernah dipakai polisi hutan. Masih ada mesin faks yang tak lagi bekerja dan kertas-kertas yang sebagian besar tintanya telah memudar.

Setelah keluar dari garasi, Sasuke berhadapan dengan daerah perbukitan yang masih terlalu alami. Dia menggendong tas punggungnya, mengikuti Hinata yang terlihat telah terbiasa dengan daerah asing ini.

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada hamparan tanah padat yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering dan lumut. Pohon-pohon pinus menjulang tinggi, menyembunyikan sinar kemerahan matahari yang akan segera lenyap di cakrawala. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara lolongan serigala yang kemudian disahut lolongan dari sisi lain yang lebih jauh. Sasuke tak bisa bersikap seakan yang baru dia dengar bukanlah melodi mengerikan yang menggetarkan bulu kuduknya. Nyanyian burung hantu menyusul, kepakan sayap kelelawar menghujam susunan nada yang semakin lama semakin memperjelas betapa ia telah jauh dari kota.

Tak ada lampu, dan langit semakin gelap. Hinata tak terlihat kesulitan dengan pendakiannya. Dia dilahirkan di daerah misterius ini, di usia balitanya dia belajar berjalan di antara udara dingin yang tak menyenangkan. Gadis gunung yang biasa bermain dengan anak-anak serigala.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berjalan tanpa henti dan tanpa kata, mereka mencapai pinggiran hutan pinus. Langit telah benar-benar berubah menjadi malam kebiruan yang indah. Padang rumput luas membentang sebelum pinggiran hutan lain di seberang. Di pinggiran dekat sungai kecil berbatu, ada sebuah pondok yang cerobongnya mengepulkan asap. Setelah terbiasa dengan kegelapan hutan, cahaya kemerahan obor dan lampu tempel di pondok terlihat seperti sebuah harapan.

"Itu toko milik keluargaku," Hinata bilang, suaranya dihiasi kerinduan dan perasaan bangga.

"Apa yang kalian jual?"

"Peta."

"Peta?"

"Ya. Jalur hutan di seberang sering membuat orang-orang tersesat. Jadi sebelum masuk ke hutan seberang, mereka membeli peta dan minum teh buatan ibuku di toko kami."

Dataran yang sebelumnya berundak-undak kini hanya berupa tanah padang rumput yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga liar berwana kuning. Pondoknya tak terlalu besar, juga tak terlihat seperti toko pada umumnya. Mungkin karena toko ini lebih berfungsi sebagai pos pertama sebelum orang melakukan perjalanan. Apalagi di zaman dulu orang-orang kebanyakan melakukan perjalanan jauh dengan berjalan kaki. Kuda adalah harta yang dianggap sebagai benda mahal yang tak bisa dimiliki semua orang. Jika bukan seorang daimyo atau keturunan shogun, tak mungkin bisa memiliki kuda. Memelihara ayam saja sudah dianggap sebagai kekayaan, apalagi hewan ternak seperti sapi atau kuda. Di masa pondok ini masih terang dan peta-petanya masih beraroma kulit kayu segar, orang-orang bepergian hanya dengan kehangatan jaket yang dibuat dari susunan jerami, ada juga yang membuat jaketnya dari sisa bahan pembuatan atap jerami. Tak ada satu pun yang punya pikiran untuk membeli bahan pakaian. Mereka lebih sering menambalnya dengan bahan-bahan bekas yang dibuang orang-orang kaya.

Hinata membuka pintu pondok yang menimbulkan suara derit kering. Ruangan tengah yang sempit hanya berupa lantai kayu yang tampak rapuh. Perapiannya ternyata hanya sebidang kotak di tengah ruangan dengan dua tiang kayu berukuran sedang tempat menggantungkan panci yang terbuat dari tanah liat bertutup besi.

Di sisi kirinya ada rak kayu tiga tingkat yang dulu dipenuhi gulungan-gulungan peta. Di ambang ruangan ada sekat bambu yang digulung. Hinata melepas sepatu botnya di sana, yang kemudian ditiru Sasuke. Lantai kayunya terasa dingin di kaki dan beraroma seperti kepingan masa lalu yang membuat kepala Sasuke sedikit pening.

Sasuke meletakkan tas punggungnya yang tak terlalu berat di samping zabuton yang diletakkan di tengah. Dia meluruskan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Saat ini otot-otot kakinya berdenyut-denyut. Selama ini Sasuke hanya tahu perjuangan khas penduduk kota; yang berarti berdesak-desakan di kereta selama berangkat kerja dan terpaksa menjadi tumpuan saat orang-orang kantor khususnya para senior mabuk setelah minum sake di akhir minggu.

Hinata selesai mengecek tiap ruangan. Dia lalu membuka tutup besi panci, tak tercium apapun meski asapnya mengepul. Ia lalu meraih batang kayu di sisi tungku, mendorong kayu bakar yang terlalu banyak, dan mengangkat panci menggunakan kain tebal yang sudah tersedia di dekat situ. Setelah itu dia duduk, panci berisi air panas itu terdiam di salah satu sudut tungku, mendinginkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kumasakkan sesuatu, Sasuke-san?"

"Apa teh akan merepotkanmu?"

Hinata tersenyum, untuk sesaat. Bagi Sasuke rasanya sudah lama sekali tak melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Malam saat ia menerima tamparan Hinata masih diingatnya dengan baik. Jika saja malam itu Sasuke tak bertindak semaunya sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka?

"Aku yakin ada teh yang bagus. Racikan ibuku dulu." Ia bangun, menanggalkan mantel hitamnya, menggulung rambut panjangnya dan sibuk di dapur yang letaknya hanya sepuluh langkah dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Teh yang diseduhnya beraroma bunga dan _mint_. Rasanya juga enak setelah Sasuke mencicipinya. Disajikan tanpa gula, karena biasanya teh ini menjadi pendamping camilan manis.

Berkat secangkir teh itu, Sasuke mensyukuri efeknya yang menenangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang lelah. Meski berendam air panas akan menyenangkan, Sasuke memilih untuk tidur. Selain lelah, dia juga tak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan. Tampaknya Hinata juga akan tidur. Perjalanan mereka yang panjang dan tugas yang baru akan benar-benar dimulai besok akan membutuhkan tenaga mereka. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Lagipula Sasuke sedang tak ingin ngobrol khususnya dengan Hinata. Saat ini ia seperti sedang merenggut masa bulan madu Hinata yang menikah ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tertawa tanpa suara saat memikirkan itu, lalu memejamkan matanya, dan terlelap dengan cepat.

Entah jam berapa saat ia terbangun karena kakinya kedinginan. Terdengar suara gesekan di ruangan tengah, api yang membakar di tungku telah padam, hanya menyisakan abu dan arang dengan api kecil yang meletup-letup. Karena tak ada selimut, Sasuke berniat mencari mantel wolnya di tas. Dia melangkah keluar dari satu-satunya kamar. Saat ini di ruang tengah, Hinata tidur meringkuk di tepian tungku. Seekor anjing besar meringkuk juga di dekatnya, tertidur melindungi Hinata dari dingin.

Aroma teh yang diminum Sasuke masih tercium. Tasnya masih di tempat Sasuke meletakkannya. Namun saat ini jika ia melangkah, suara lantai kayu yang berderit pasti akan terdengar oleh Hinata dan anjing besar itu. Sasuke mengamati hewan yang terlelap di sisi Hinata, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena cahaya yang tak cukup terang. Dia mencoba mengenali jenisnya. Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar buntu. Anjing itu tak akan ada di halaman buku ensiklopedi anjing, atau katalog atau, _Canine 101 _yang pernah Sasuke lihat di perpustakaan umum. Sasuke mencoba mendekat, tanpa sadar satu langkahnya yang ringan membangunkan anjing itu.

Bulunya yang berwarna putih berubah merah, matanya menajam dan dia menggeram marah. Si anjing mengendus udara, lalu menjilat telapak tangan Hinata. Ketika gadis vampir itu mengerjap, Sasuke berubah gugup. Akhirnya ia bangun, dengan rambut berantakan karena tidurnya yang lelap dan ekspresi wajah kebingungan yang polos. "Sasuke-san," suaranya serak dan kering. "Ada apa?"

Jika Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia akan tampak seperti laki-laki lemah. '_Aku kedinginan'._ Itu alasan yang menyedihkan. "Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Si anjing menggonggong, tapi di telinga Sasuke terdengar seperti sedang mengejek.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Tertangkap basah.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, pasrah pada kekalahannya.

Dengan wajahnya yang masih mengantuk, Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dia menepuk-nepuk leher anjing itu, lalu berdiri untuk mengambil selimut di sebuah lemari kecil yang juga menumpuk futon. "Sebentar lagi fajar."

"Oh, kau mau tidur di kamar?"

"Tidak, kita harus meneruskan perjalanan."

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan matahari?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak akan terbakar?"

Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman lain, tak tersirat sedikit pun rasa khawatir di wajahnya. "Kau mau tidur lagi?"

"Sepertinya rasa kantukku lenyap."

"Aku juga," Hinata menunjuk ke arah lantai, "Duduklah."

Selimut tebal dilebarkan di dekat tungku, digunakan Sasuke sebagai alas duduk. Anjing besar itu memerhatikan Sasuke seperti mengamati bunga yang perlahan mekar. "Anjingmu?"

"Akamaru," kata Hinata pelan. Gonggongannya yang kuat mengayunkan telinganya yang besar. Dia punya seringai lebar yang aneh, yang mengubah ekspresinya dengan cepat. Matanya terpejam saat dia 'nyengir'.

"_Aka_. Apa karena itu tadi dia berubah merah?"

Tangan mungil Hinata menggaruk bagian bawah leher Akamaru, "Ya." Suara tawanya yang rendah disambut Akamaru dengan seringai aneh itu lagi. Mereka berbincang-bincang, kebanyakan membicarakan Akamaru dan kebiasaannya yang suka berburu cerpelai. Niat awal Sasuke yang enggan tertidur lagi terlupakan. Ia mulai merasakan matanya semakin buram dan kesulitan menyahut kalimat Hinata. Saat akhirnya ia sadar, pondok telah terang benderang. Hinata tak ada di tempatnya. Ada sepiring biskuit berselai kacang dan segelas susu.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sasuke mendongak, tubuhnya terpaku di atas selimut hangatnya. Ada seorang laki-laki muda ber-yukata putih di hadapannya. Panjang yukata-nya hanya mencapai bagian tengah pahanya, dia menutupi kakinya dengan celana pendek bergaya kuno, membuatnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru datang dari masa shogun. Rambut panjangnya yang lurus, putih kebiruan. Tubuhnya ramping, tinggi berkat kaki jenjang yang telapaknya telanjang dan sedikit kotor.

"Hinata-sama sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu dia akan kembali nanti sore."

"Kau…siapa?"

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari ramah menjadi jengkel. "Semalam kau sudah bertemu denganku." Sasuke tak bisa mengingat tentang pertemuannya dengan orang ini. Laki-laki muda itu lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mengangkat dagunya, kedua alisnya saling berkerut seolah ingin mengatakan 'ayolah, kau pasti ingat sesuatu'. Matanya memiliki garis tegas, membingkai dinginnya warna biru es bola matanya. Dia rupawan, bahkan Sasuke yang laki-laki terpaksa mengakui hal itu.

"Ini aku, Akamaru."

Wajah Sasuke pasti tampak bodoh karena Akamaru terlihat terhibur dengan ekspresi tercengang Sasuke.

"Kau boleh bengong terus jika mau, tapi sebaiknya kau makan. Ini sudah sangat lewat jam siang."

Seperti baru disadarkan, perut Sasuke bergemuruh lapar. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam empat sore?"

"Apa? Kenapa aku bisa tidur selama itu?"

"Aku tidak akan heran. Semua manusia pasti akan seperti itu setelah minum teh racikan Hyuuga. Efeknya memang untuk memberikan istirahat total. Itu ramuan rahasia." Akamaru nyengir, pesona mudanya yang tadi sempat disanjung Sasuke berganti menjadi keceriaan anak-anak.

Ia menyajikan makanan tradisional yang terdiri dari semangkuk sup berkuah kental daging kelinci yang dimasak dengan rempah-rempah dan rumput obat, dia juga membuatkan segelas jahe hangat yang katanya perlu waktu lama mencarinya, dan sepotong roti keras yang juga kering. Ternyata roti itu pengganti nasi dan kentang yang tak berhasil didapatkan Akamaru hari ini. Setelah makan, Sasuke menyempatkan diri berendam dalam air hangat. Semua ini benar-benar memberi tubuhnya kenyamanan. Rasanya dia bisa segera melupakan penyakitnya hanya dengan berada di sini.

Saat senja hampir berakhir, Hinata pulang. Dia bilang ada beberapa jejak di sepanjang jalur hutan utama, dan lebih banyak jejak di sisi sungai yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan daerah perbukitan. Kebanyakan jejak rubah dan _tanuki_.

Bahkan setelah tidur seharian Sasuke masih tak menolak waktu tidurnya di malam hari. Di hari keduanya, Akamaru membangunkannya sebelum matahari beranjak bangun dari garis cakrawala. Hinata telah menantinya di luar, menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang menggantikan sapaan selamat pagi.

_Pagi._

Rasanya tidak tepat, tapi juga tidak salah.

Pada saat mereka memasuki wilayah hutan, matahari pagi tersembunyi dahan-dahan pohon yang semuanya tinggi dan berbatang tebal. Usianya mungkin sudah ratusan tahun.

Ketahanan Hinata dari sinar matahari bukan hanya karena di sini, pohon-pohon rindang membatasi sinar yang seharusnya membakar sang vampir. Sihir pendulumnya yang paling berpengaruh. Pendulum Moonstone itu hanya diberikan pada tiap penerus klan pembantai. Selama ini disimpan Stanza yang adalah ketua kaum gipsi. Stanza pernah tinggal di desa Hinata, dia biasa bersahabat dengan jenis serigala yang berasal dari bagian selatan Amerika. Jenis serigala ini dikenal sebagai _dire wolf_, ukurannya besar tapi tak sebesar serigala di gunung tempat klan pembantai tinggal.

Sejarah Hinata dan Stanza saling berselaras. Keduanya memiliki hubungan erat dengan kaum serigala. Dan keduanya juga memiliki jenis emosi tertentu pada kawanan bukan hanya menganggap mereka sebagai senjata pendamping dan pelindung tapi juga sahabat.

Pendulum itu diwariskan Stanza pada Hinata setelah ia menjadi vampir. Tapi demi menghormati kaum serigala, Stanza tetap menyimpan benda itu agar tak menarik perhatian vampir lain.

Stanza juga yang membantu Hiashi menyucikan darah Hinata dari pengaruh darah vampir kakeknya. Sihir Stanza termasuk sihir hitam. Perlu pengorbanan untuk mengabulkan permohonan Hiashi. Demi putrinya, ia bersedia melakukan apapun.

Hinata berlutut saat mendapat jejak baru. Akamaru membungkuk di dekatnya, mencomot sedikit tanah dan mencium baunya. "Serigala hutan biasa," katanya pada Hinata.

"Mereka menggeser panelnya."

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Hinata, matanya mengikuti gerakan Hinata yang perlahan bangun. Jejak yang tertanam di tanah, ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Tapi Sasuke juga tak tahu sebesar apa ukuran jejak yang termasuk dalam ukuran normal untuk serigala hutan biasa atau yang tidak biasa.

"Kemarin aku menemukan satu jejak di sini. Ukurannya lebih besar. Jejaknya menuju selatan."

Akamaru mengangguk. Kendati yukata yang ia pakai terlihat mengganggu, Akamaru tak terlihat kesulitan saat ia melompat ke salah satu ranting pohon yang cukup tinggi hingga Sasuke perlu mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Selatan hanya ada Bukit Enam Jari, Hinata-sama." Rambut panjangnya berayun, dia meluruskan lengan kirinya sejajar bahu, jemarinya bergerak-gerak merasakan angin yang berdesir. "Arah anginnya berganti terlalu cepat." Akamaru melompat turun. "Anda benar, panelnya digeser."

Hinata sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. "Aku mengerti. Sasuke-san, aku mungkin butuh bantuanmu saat ini."

"Tentu."

Mata Hinata memberi isyarat pada Akamaru. Pemuda itu mengangguk yakin, mengerti perintah Hinata yang tak disuarakannya. Tiba-tiba saja satu lengan kuat melingkari pinggang Sasuke, dan sedetik kemudian, ia melesat cepat bersama Akamaru, mendarat di ranting yang lebih tebal tapi licin. Bukan tempat yang bagus untuk berdiri, apalagi hanya dengan berpegangan pada laki-laki yang juga anjing dan mengenakan yukata.

"Sasuke-san!" panggil Hinata dari bawah. Dia tampak lebih kecil dan kepala Sasuke mulai pening. "Tolong katakan sesuatu!" teriak Hinata, tapi suaranya terlalu lembut.

"Katakan sesuatu," kata Akamaru pada Sasuke.

"Aku harus bilang apa?"

"Apapun."

"Seperti apa?"

"Ya ampun, teriak saja dengan lantang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kami perlu meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau manusia dan bukan _yokai_ atau vampir." Akamaru menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat mengatakan '_yokai_' dan menunjuk ke arah Hinata saat bilang 'vampir'.

"Oh," lalu Sasuke berteriak keras-keras, terengah-engah setelahnya, lalu tertawa lepas. Setelah satu teriakan dia merasa lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik. "Apa aku boleh melakukannya lagi?"

"Silahkan saja."

"Akamaru-kun!" Mendengar suara Hinata, Akamaru bersiap melompat turun. Tapi bagian lengan yukata-nya ditahan Sasuke. Menghela napas tanda menyerah, ia membawa serta Sasuke dengannya saat melompat.

Satu meter dari tanah yang ia pijak, terjadi pergerakan seperti sebidang tanah yang digeser. "Panelnya," kata Hinata. Sasuke mengamati pergerakan yang mengeluarkan gemuruh yang menggetarkan itu, pohon-pohon yang berada dalam jarak yang sama bergeser juga. Mungkin setelah dua menit, jalur batu yang dicari Hinata, akhirnya muncul. Ia meraih pendulum Moonstone yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Ini tidak terlalu sulit, kan?" Akamaru menepuk keras bahu Sasuke yang tak cukup peduli untuk marah. Tatapan dan perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada wajah Hinata yang tak ingin ia lupakan. Saat ini vampir perempuan itu terlihat jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena senyumannya yang puas, atau rambut panjangnya yang bergerak mengayun saat ia mengibaskannya, atau karena perasaan senangnya yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya karena ia telah berada di rumah.

Namun tiba-tiba dia terlihat tegang, Akamaru menggeram dan berubah waspada. Keduanya berbalik dengan cepat, Sasuke kebingungan dan hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan mereka.

"Hampir sebulan penuh aku mencobanya, tapi ternyata memang hanya kau yang bisa menemukannya, ya?"

"Neji."

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sepupu."

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Yang diketahui Hinata adalah segala hal tak selalu terlihat seperti kelihatannya. Ia telah hidup begitu lama meski tak pernah menua. Semakin ia melihat banyak hal, semakin sedikit yang ia pelajari. Semakin sedikit benih yang ia tanam, semakin banyak hal yang ia petik.

Segala hal yang telah berlalu di masa lalu, kembali bertumpukan dan bertindihan. Malam tragedi mengerikan itu tak pernah sampai ke kepala Hinata. Ingatan yang dihapus Sasori bukan hanya tentang cinta pertamanya tapi juga rasa bersalah Hinata.

Namun sekarang, dengan Neji yang hanya berada beberapa langkah di depannya, rasa bersalah Hinata sesegar rumput basah di waktu fajar.

"Neji."

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sepupu."

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasinya. Sedikit bagian dalam diri Hinata berharap seperti itu. Keinginannya yang begitu kuat untuk menemukan Neji kini lenyap entah ke mana.

Neji masih tampak seperti seorang Hyuuga, bagian dari sisi keluarga 'Yang Terkutuk'. Namun dia juga memiliki darah vampir yang membuatnya menjadi _hybrid_ pertama dan satu-satunya yang bertahan. Waktu itu, ratusan tahun yang lalu, ia minum darah _origin_ perempuan. Setiap kali Hinata mengingatnya, hatinya selalu merasa sakit. Sehingga dia berkesimpulan bahwa mungkin Neji adalah cinta pertama yang kenangannya dihapus Sasori.

"Neji."

Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum, "Kau sudah menyebut namaku dua kali, Hinata."

"A-aku…t-tidak me-mengira akan… b-bertemu denganmu."

"Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tapi aku memang menunggumu. Karena…seperti yang kautahu, hanya kau yang bisa menemukan jalan menuju klan serigala."

"O-oh," desahan Hinata terdengar kecewa dan bersedih.

Neji melangkah dengan hati-hati, mengawasi Akamaru yang juga selalu waspada terhadapnya. Ia jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan _yokai_ itu, yang sebentar-sebentar menggeram.

"Te-tenanglah, Akamaru."

Sudut atas bibir Akamaru bergetar saat ia semakin menggeram, taring-taringnya memanjang.

"Kau punya kenalan baru sepertinya," Neji memandang sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Tak terlihat kagum pada sosok kurus Uchiha yang tak tahu apa-apa dan hanya berdiri mematung di dekat Hinata.

"I-ini…Sasuke-san."

"Bukan vampir," sergah Sasuke.

"Hmm…" Neji mengangguk sekali, gerakan kepalanya anggun dan pelan. _Hybrid_ berwajah tampan itu selalu bisa mengendalikan suasana dengan sikapnya yang terjaga. "Siang akan segera datang. Tapi kita tahu aturannya, Hinata. Kau dan aku tak mungkin bisa bertemu ketua klan bersama-sama. Kau vampir, aku _lycan_. Harus ada satu yang mengalah."

"A-aku tak akan mengalah, Neji."

"Aku sudah menduganya."

"A-aku yang m-menemukan jalurnya."

Alis kiri Neji terangkat, saat ini dia sedang enggan bersikap ramah, "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kan, Hinata? Kau juga tahu alasanmu itu tak cukup bijak untuk diucapkan seorang penerus sepertimu." Hinata menunduk merasa dipermalukan, "Seperti yang tadi sudah kukatakan. Kita berdua tahu aturannya, jadi kuharap kau siap." Neji melirik ke arah Akamaru yang tak terlihat senang, lalu beralih pada Sasuke, "Mungkin teman barumu bisa membantu, Hinata." Caranya memandang Sasuke tak bisa dibilang biasa. Mata bening Neji yang biasanya tak menampilkan emosi terlihat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Jika tatapannya bisa berujar, mungkin saat ini Sasuke diserang kata-kata menyakitkan yang tanpa ampun.

Ia lalu menatap Hinata, terlihat kecewa sekarang, "Hinata," suara Neji yang bagai alunan merdu di telinga Hinata menggetarkan tubuhnya. Aliran darah di seluruh tubuh Hinata mengalir deras menuju otak. Dia berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu yang tak bisa diingatnya. Hanya ada rasa sakit. Kenapa begitu?

Neji menarik napas, melemaskan bahunya. Postur tubuh tegapnya yang sempurna berdiri sebagai seorang Hyuuga di sana. Dia tak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga sepenuhnya. Dia tak pernah mempelajari hukum-hukum dasar Hyuuga. Dia juga tak pernah menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya atau pemimpinnya. Bagi Neji, Hinata adalah kekecewaan.

Kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri yang perlahan berjejalan dan berubah menjadi penyesalan. Neji selalu menyesali posisinya setiap kali ia bertemu Hinata.

"Saat bulan penuh, aku akan menunggumu di sini." Ia memalingkan mukanya saat Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata. Dan lalu pergi.

Akamaru yang pertama mengambil langkah setelah terlalu lama tak ada yang bergerak. Sasuke lalu menyusul dan Hinata setelahnya.

Panel sekali lagi bergeser, dan jalur berbatu menuju klan serigala tertutup lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pernah menggunakan pedang sebelumnya, kan?"

Pedang yang dipegang Sasuke jatuh ke tanah. Pergelangan tangannya berdenyut-denyut. Jari-jarinya seakan berubah kaku. Semua otot di tangan kanannya membengkak dan benar-benar sakit.

Sasuke memang belum pernah memegang pedang sebelumnya. Dulu saat dia masih anak-anak pun, ibunya tak pernah mengizinkannya bermain pedang-pedangan. Lagipula Sasuke lebih suka olahraga atau bermain bisbol ketimbang mengurusi pedang. Dia manusia modern, mana pernah punya pikiran dia perlu belajar menggunakan pedang?

Seminggu yang lalu Hinata bertanya padanya, pertanyaan sama seperti yang baru saja ditanyakan Akamaru. Sasuke menjawab dengan jujur saat itu, Hinata terlihat kecewa dan pasrah. Kenyataannya, salah satu alasan Sasori mengirim Sasuke bukan hanya karena dia seorang manusia. Tapi juga ini.

Klan serigala memang tak mengizinkan mahluk supernatural masuk wilayahnya kecuali mereka bisa dipercaya. Meski Hinata pernah menjadi pewaris klan pembantai dan berperang melawan vampir berdampingan dengan klan serigala, ia adalah seorang _Mistress_ sekarang, bukan lagi gadis Hyuuga yang dulu.

Bila ia datang bersama Sasuke, besar kemungkinan klan serigala akan memberinya akses mudah menuju wilayah mereka. Memang begitu pada awalnya jika saja mereka tak bertemu Neji.

Kini, dengan dua anggota klan pembantai yang mewakili tiap bagian; Yang Terberkati dan Yang Terkutuk, mereka harus menentukan pemenang melalui duel. Ini juga bagian dalam aturan kuno klan serigala yang dipegang teguh dan harus dipatuhi klan pembantai demi mencegah terjadinya perselisihan atau perebutan kekuasaan.

Dalam duel, khususnya duel yang berhubungan dengan klan serigala, lagi-lagi kekuatan supernatural tidak diperbolehkan. Dan karena itu, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya harapan yang Hinata punya.

Sungguh, Sasuke telah berusaha untuk setidaknya bisa bergerak dengan pedang di tangan kanannya, mengayun atau menangkis, tapi ini sulit, di luar bayangannya, ini terlalu sulit untuk bisa dikuasai dalam waktu dua minggu; waktu yang mereka punya sebelum bulan penuh kembali menerangi langit malam.

"Jangan genggam pegangan pedang seperti itu! Pegang seakan-akan kau sedang meremas jantungmu sendiri!"

"Aku tak mengerti instruksimu! Bicaralah seperti seorang manusia! _Damn it!_"

Keringat telah membasahi rambut pekat Sasuke. Sekarang lehernya juga mulai terasa kaku. Otot-otot di sepanjang lengan kanannya mulai melemah. Benda besi yang diberi nama pedang itu terlalu berat untuk bisa dipegang lebih dari dua jam. Bahkan latihan angkat beban dengan barbel tak seharusnya makan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Kenapa? Ah, ya, tentu saja, karena jantungmu bisa meledak kalau kau olahraga berat terlalu lama. Memangnya kenapa kau pikir seorang pesepakbola punya kemungkinan kena serangan jantung lebih besar daripada orang kebanyakan? Tentu saja karena latihan intens yang terlalu berat bagi jantung.

Sasuke ambruk, menelan ludah demi membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke sungai dan mandi di sana.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

"Dengar, aku sakit." Untuk sesaat, Sasuke sempat lupa mengenai kanker pankreas yang dideritanya. "Aku seharusnya istirahat. _Yokai_ sepertimu tak akan mengerti."

Akamaru terdiam, duduk bersila di hadapan Sasuke, langit malam terbentang luas di angkasa yang jauh, tapi sekilas seakan menjadi cermin berwarna biru gelap dengan taburan bintang di belakang punggung Akamaru. _Yokai_ anjing itu mengikat rambutnya, membiarkan pedangnya yang lebih panjang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Hinata-sama menumpukan harapannya padamu. Itu yang sebenarnya memberatkan. Benar?"

"Sok tahu!" Kelopak mata Sasuke menurun, napasnya terasa semakin berat saat dia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk menyangkalnya. Segalanya memang terasa berat karena Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu menang."

Sasuke masih diam. Suara jantungnya yang berdetak terdengar jelas di telinganya. Suaranya seperti dentuman panjang yang tak beraturan. Ia menarik napas berkali-kali, lalu mendorong hembusan napasnya yang keras dan seolah membeku di dadanya. Di seberang, Akamaru berdiri, memungut pedangnya dan berjalan melewati Sasuke. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, Sasuke juga tak punya keinginan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Suara langkahnya bergemerisik bersama gesekan rumput-rumput. Kemudian gemanya yang lembut perlahan mendekat bersama angin dingin yang tak nyaman. Lalu Sasuke merasakan sentuhan tangan yang dingin di kulit jarinya yang terasa panas dan memerah.

Saat ia sadar, Hinata telah berada di sana, tatapan matanya tak terbaca, tampak seperti sepasang bola kristal biru pucat ketimbang warna putih ungu yang biasanya. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke, memeluk jari-jari yang sebagian besar lecet karena pedang.

"Pegang seperti ini," katanya "dengan hati-hati dan lembut." Suara Hinata yang telah membekas di ingatan Sasuke bergulir pelan di telinganya. "Anggap pedang ini sebagai tanganmu. Ayunkan seperti kau sedang memimpin arah angin. Mau di bawa kemana, kau yang menentukan arahnya." Sasuke menatap Hinata, ia membalas dengan senyuman, "Istirahatlah, Sasuke-san. Kita masih punya waktu seminggu untuk berlatih."

Hinata berdiri, Sasuke mendongak. Malam itu ia mengenakan yukata panjang. Tanpa alas kaki dia berjalan menyusuri padang rumput. Sasuke masih di tempatnya, terus memandang punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya. Ia lalu menembus batas luar hutan di seberang, kemudian gelapnya malam menelan sosoknya. Sasuke menekuk jemarinya, meluruskannya lagi, melemaskan sendi-sendi, dan mengayunkan lengannya seperti yang diinstruksikan Hinata. Ia bergerak seperti sedang memimpin arah angin. Di matanya ia bisa melihat bayangan tipis serupa asap yang berputar. Sasuke membuat gerakan pelan, angin di tangannya berputar mengikuti gerakannya. Ia lalu berdiri, menjinjing pedangnya, berlari menuju pondok, dan berkata pada Akamaru, "Ayo latihan lagi."

Akamaru menggaruk bagian kepala di belakang telinganya, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya! Ayolah," ajak Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam harapannya yang sederhana, Neji hanya ingin duduk dan memandang desanya dari kejauhan. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Hinata di puncak Bukit Enam Jari. Neji terkejut, namun kejutan ini menyenangkan.

Gadis itu sendirian, hanya ditemani seekor kalajengking merah di pundak kirinya, memandang desa yang terbengkalai dan mati di kaki bukit. Bayangannya di tanah terlihat kesepian. Ketika Neji berjalan mendekat, angin selatan berembus, kalajengking merah itu merayapi leher Hinata lalu menyusup dan lenyap ke jantungnya.

"Sepertinya _dia_ tak suka kau terlalu lama di sini."

Hinata menoleh, ekspresinya tertutup bayangan, namun Neji bisa melihat keindahan matanya yang tak pernah berubah. "Oh, N-Neji."

"Aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu." Neji duduk di samping Hinata, bahunya saling bersentuhan dan dia minta maaf. Hinata menggeleng, lalu bergeser sedikit. "Gelap," bisik Neji, matanya lurus ke arah desa yang dulu selalu terang.

"Ya."

Mereka berdua duduk di sana, dengan kaki-kaki diluruskan, punggung-punggung dingin yang menghalau angin, dan rambut yang tergerai. Aroma hutan mengambang. Burung hantu terbang berburu tikus. Kepakan sayapnya mengirim kehangatan yang sesaat di antara daun-daun kering yang terhempas.

"Sasori mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Hinata menekan dada kirinya, "Dia…" lalu memejamkan matanya, tersenyum.

"Ingin kau segera pulang?"

Hinata mengangguk, membuka matanya lagi, lalu menumpuk kedua tangannya di pangkuan.

Pandangan Neji tak berganti dari desa yang dulu dipenuhi rumah-rumah kayu kecil beratap jerami. Beberapa langkah dari gerbang utama yang hanya berupa dua tiang dari kayu akasia dan lambang Hyuuga yang digantung di tengah, tumpukan jerami yang membentuk bukit-bukit kecil tersusun. Asap mengepul dari rumah-rumah yang dapurnya hampir selalu sibuk meracik ramuan-ramuan herbal, teh-teh yang telah dilupakan, dan jarum-jarum akupunktur yang selalu berada di bejana berisi air-air mendidih.

Seorang pandai besi yang punya tiga orang anak perempuan menjadi satu-satunya ahli dalam pembuatan pedang. Sayang sekali dia tak punya anak laki-laki yang bisa ia wariskan ilmunya. Dia orang yang bekerja paling keras di antara yang lain. Kebanyakan pemuda berlatih menggunakan panah dan busur, melapisi ujung-ujung tombak dan tiap panah dengan perak yang dibeli dengan menggunakan uang hasil penjualan ternak.

Sejak dulu kehidupan di klan pembantai memang tak mudah, tapi tak ada yang pernah mengeluh.

Hinata mempelajari Sejarah, sejak kecil tak pernah lelah berlatih membidik, menggunakan segala macam senjata yang ia ketahui dari catatan sejarah dan mengusulkannya pada dewan. Ia tak selalu didengarkan, dan ia tak pernah berhenti berusaha untuk diakui di klannya. Neji sangat tahu hal itu, karena ia terlahir untuk berada di samping Hinata, berjuang demi mempertahankan nama besar klan, menjaga kehormatan, dan lalu mencampakkan segalanya demi darah segar seorang _origin_.

Dalam satu helaan napas, pikirannya terhapus. Ia meraih tangan Hinata, menjaganya di genggamannya. Ia kehilangan keberanian untuk menatap mata sepupunya, untuk sekadar mengucapkan kata maaf yang seharusnya seringan angin. "Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata," Neji memulai, "Kehancuran klan, atau kau yang harus ditidurkan selama dua puluh tahun setelah kejadian itu, atau aku yang mengeringkan darah seorang _origin_, atau kita yang sekarang sama-sama terkutuk. Ini semua bukan salahmu." Ia merasakan genggamannya disambut Hinata, lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya.

Langit menyebar lebih banyak bintang saat awan gelap bergeser. Kunang-kunang yang mengistirahatkan sayapnya di semak-semak, berkelap-kelip. Lolongan serigala terdengar begitu jauh.

"Dan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan setiap kali kau bertemu denganku, atau keinginanmu untuk mencariku, itu juga bukan salahmu."

Hinata menunduk.

"Cinta pertamamu juga bukan aku."

Hinata terisak.

"Aku yang meminta Sasori menghapus ingatanmu tentangnya. Aku yang meminta Sasori menyerahkan jantungnya. Aku, Hinata, bukan dirimu. Ini semua bukan karena kita, tapi karena mereka, karena dia, dan karena tak ada jalan yang terbaik selain menidurkanmu. Agar ingatan yang telah lepas bersifat permanen. Agar kau bisa menjalani hidupmu."

"Kau…" suara Hinata begitu pelan, dia tahu Neji pasti bisa mendengarnya, bahkan suara bisikannya pasti bisa dia dengar, jadi dia melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa pernah benar-benar menyuarakannya. Bisikannya penuh luka, bernoda air mata, "punya hak apa menentukan nasibku?"

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*oOo*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

Seperti Kematian, Cinta tak pernah memilih korbannya.

Nama _origin_ perempuan itu Carolyn. Ia kemudian dikenal sebagai ibu dari Yang Mulia Raja Rufus dan Putri Carilla. Suaminya seorang _origin_ yang mati dalam pertempuran melawan pasukan pemberontak _lycan_. Sasori tak terlalu mengenalnya karena ia pada dasarnya tak suka mengingat siapapun yang tak ingin ia ingat dan karena Carolyn memang harus dilupakan.

Carolyn melepas tanggungjawabnya sebagai ibu dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari _origin_ lain. Ia adalah awal dari keberadaan kaum vampir di negeri yang budayanya jauh berbeda dan begitu awam tentang pengetahuan mengenai spesies penghisap darah.

Klan pembantai adalah nama yang bermula dari gagasan seorang pemuda Hyuuga bernama Hisashi. Usianya baru delapan belas tahun saat ia mendapat kepercayaan ketua klan untuk meneruskan warisannya. Dulu, klan pembantai disebut sebagai pembasmi, pekerjaan utama mereka menyingkirkan _yokai-yokai_ kelas bawah yang merusak panen, merasuki perawan-perawan dan memakan laki-laki muda. Tugas mereka bertambah setelah kematian-kematian mencurigakan yang menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Semua korbannya mati karena kehabisan darah dengan luka berupa lubang kembar di titik-titik utama nadi; leher dan pergelangan tangan.

Hisashi muda adalah seorang pemikir, selalu penasaran, dan tak pernah bisa tidur sebelum teka-teki di hadapannya terjawab. Ia menyelidiki semua kematian dengan hanya ditemani dua orang rekannya, memberanikan diri bertahan di tempat-tempat yang ia curigai menjadi target si pembunuh selanjutnya.

Awalnya ia yakin akan menemukan _yokai_, atau siluman wanita berwujud cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan kimono putih polos bermata hampa. Bukan perempuan berambut cokelat keemasan, berkulit putih dengan mata biru, bibir merekah merah dan leher jenjang yang tak hanya cantik tapi juga terlalu berciri aristokrat untuk dibilang siluman.

Malam musim dingin yang terasa panjang saat itu menjadi malam yang menentukan masa depan klannya dan generasi berikutnya.

Ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan kehangatan tipis jaket jerami, dan seorang wanita yang terpaku pada keindahan tak terasah si pemuda Hyuuga. Pemuda itu hanya membawa busur yang talinya ia silangkan di dadanya, sepuluh anak panah di tabung yang melekat di punggung, dan belati yang terikat di betis kirinya. Hisashi ragu pada penglihatannya, tangannya tak bergerak di sisi tubuhnya.

Ketika Carolyn menatap Hisashi, dia tak peduli pada arti sebuah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan. Ia tak suka pada segala hal yang menjadi urusan Penenun Takdir, dan menganggap pertemuannya sebuah kesempatan. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh bagian dalam dirinya menginginkan kehangatan si pemuda berwajah tegas yang rupawan.

Malam itu berlalu begitu saja, tak terjadi apapun. Sosok Carolyn terurai menjadi sekumpulan debu hitam yang melesat cepat dan lenyap dalam sekejap mata. Hisashi tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan hanya berdiri tanpa mengerti apa tujuannya berada di sana.

Ketiga Hyuuga tiba di desa mereka keesokan paginya. Hisashi memberikan kesaksian yang sama dengan dua rekannya. Mereka tak yakin dengan apa yang mereka lihat malam sebelumnya. Tak satu pun rekan Hisashi yang ingat wujud wanita itu. Hanya Hisashi yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dia diam tanpa kata, dan mengaku bahwa dia juga tak mengingat apapun.

Stanza mengetahui kebohongan Hisashi dengan mudah.

Mulanya kelompok gipsi yang dipimpian Stanza hanya berniat singgah beberapa hari di desa tempat para Hyuuga tinggal. Ia menyerahkan tongkat kepemimpinan pada putranya dan meminta izin tinggal pada Hisashi dengan sebuah penawaran yang harus diterima Hisashi demi klannya. Stanza memperkenalkan kata 'vampir' untuk pertama kalinya pada para Hyuuga, menjelaskan kelemahan mereka, menceritakan pengalamannya, dan mulai berbagi ilmu sihir.

Saat bulan mati bergantung di langit tanpa sedikit pun sinar yang tersisa, Hisashi bertemu lagi dengan Carolyn. Malam itu ia keluar dari ruang belajarnya dan berjalan-jalan di Bukit Enam Jari, memandang desanya yang tertidur.

Yang terjadi di antara mereka adalah apa yang kemudian dikenal dunia romansa sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama dan lalu sebuah cinta terlarang. Sang pemuda masih begitu muda sementara sang _origin_ telah begitu lelah dengan dunianya. Perbedaan semakin membarakan perasaan yang awalnya hanya percikan kecil tanpa makna. Dan Hisashi juga Carolyn hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Stanza? Dia menyodorkan sebuah nama untuk sang ketua klan muda. Perempuan itu dinikahi Hisashi sebulan kemudian, dasar yang ia miliki bukan perasaan tapi kewajiban. Dia yang buta akan keberadaan _lycan _menerima kutukan Tsukiko dan belajar melupakan Carolyn. Prajurit _lycan_ terbaik kemudian berdatangan ke desa, memimpin penyerangan melawan kaum vampir yang dibentuk Carolyn karena patah hatinya yang mendalam.

Di satu malam yang hampir mendekati fajar, Hisashi bertemu dengan Carolyn untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia sama terlukanya seperti sang _origin_. Saat itulah, sejarah klan pembantai memulai halaman pertamanya dalam Buku Kehidupan yang benar-benar baru.

Hisashi rela mati bila itu satu-satunya cara meredam kemarahan Carolyn. Jika dendam itu bisa dihapus, Hisashi akan membayar dengan nyawanya. Saat Carolyn menggigitnya, menghisap darah hangat Hisashi yang begitu dicintainya, ia menangis dan lebih terluka dari Hisashi, tak lagi sanggup dan menolak untuk menyerah pada sisi iblisnya. Jadi ia memberikan darahnya, mengatakan pada Hisashi bahwa dia harus hidup dengan umur panjang demi merasakan kepedihan yang sama dengannya. Vampir pertama tercipta dalam klan Hyuuga saat itu. Carolyn membangun tentara lebih banyak. Perang terus berkecamuk.

Tsukiko melahirkan anak kembar di awal tahun. Musim dingin yang berlangsung selama sepuluh bulan, berakhir malam itu. Putra pertamanya diberi nama Hiashi, keturunan vampir dari Hisashi. Yang kedua diberi nama Hizashi, terlahir dengan keberkahan bulan, seorang _lycan_ seperti ibunya.

Hiashi lalu menghadirkan Hinata yang lebih condong pada darah ibunya yang manusia biasa. Setahun sebelumnya, Hizashi menjadi ayah dari seorang anak laki-laki yang ia beri nama Neji, lebih berdarah _lycan _daripada Hyuuga.

Stanza merapalkan mantera Sihir Darah untuk menyingkirkan sisa darah vampir dalam tubuh Hinata. Ia tumbuh dengan harapan besar dari ayahnya, seorang kakak perempuan yang paling sayang pada adiknya.

Kemudian peristiwa pembantaian klan terjadi, Neji membunuh Carolyn, menghujamkan pasak di jantungnya, membiarkan tubuhnya melekat di batang pohon, menguras habis darahnya, menciptakan _hybrid_ pertama dalam sejarah. Ia juga meminta Stanza menyerap jiwa Carolyn dan menyerahkan _tamashi_ pada Hinata.

Sasori bertemu Hinata di suatu malam di antara banyak malam pengintaian. Dan sekali lagi, cinta terjadi di antara kaum yang begitu berbeda. Di malam yang sama, seorang _necromancer_ disegel klan serigala.

Seperti Kematian, Cinta tak pernah memilih korbannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua bukan karena kita, tapi karena mereka—_Jii-chan dan Carolyn_, karena dia—_cinta pertamamu_, dan karena tak ada jalan yang terbaik selain menidurkanmu. Agar ingatan yang telah lepas bersifat permanen. Agar kau bisa menjalani hidupmu."

"Kau…punya hak apa menentukan nasibku?"

Hinata tak menarik tangannya yang digenggam Neji, ia justru semakin meremas jarinya, mencari alasan untuk membenci tapi tak tahu caranya membenci. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, air mata membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Neji tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seakan ia tak peduli pada sepupunya.

"Aku salah karena menyalahkan Jii-chan dan _origin_ itu. Tapi aku tidak salah saat kukatakan ini semua salahnya, orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu adalah iblis sesungguhnya."

"Kau…" kening Hinata mengernyit, membentuk wujud rasa ingin tahunya, rasa takut dan kepedihan, "tahu tentangnya?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Yang kutahu dia berupa gagak, ratusan gagak gelap yang menakutkan. Itulah yang menyerang desa kita, membinasakan prajurit _lycan_, dan setiap tetes darah dan jantung yang berdetak atas nama Hyuuga. Dia yang melakukannya!"

Tubuh Hinata membeku.

"Kau bertanya apa hakku menentukan nasibmu? Aku tak punya hak apapun kecuali untuk melindungimu, Hinata."

"Kalau begitu b-berhentilah melindungiku. Karena saat kau bilang kau melindungiku, kau justru mendorongku pada bahaya yang sesungguhnya."

Kata-kata yang menyayat itu dibiarkan Neji melukai hatinya. Ia merasa lemah saat ini, tak punya tenaga untuk marah, untuk membiarkan dirinya membenahi perasaannya yang berantakan. Rasanya Neji ingin menangis, tapi dia terlalu tegar untuk air mata.

Ia melepas tangan Hinata, "Sepupuku, saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku, tapi mungkin nanti akan ada generasi berikutnya yang mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang kukatakan padamu." Neji berdiri, sekali lagi memandang desanya yang lenyap, teringat lagi pada suara teriakan dan asap yang membubung ke angkasa. Tak ada satu pun kepedihan yang pantas diingat dari peristiwa malam itu.

Ia mengamati Hinata yang masih menangis, menahan ucapannya karena ia juga telah kehilangan simpatinya. Neji berbalik, melangkah, lalu terhenti saat terdengar suara hempasan keras di tanah. Seseorang berpijak di hadapannya, berwujud cahaya menyilaukan yang tak sanggup diterima matanya. Neji mengangkat lengannya, tapi matanya terasa perih saat mencoba melihat apa yang baru saja mendarat di dekatnya.

Ia berjalan mundur mencari Hinata tapi sepupunya itu telah melayang, lehernya dicengkeram jari-jari yang membakar kulitnya. Tubuh Hinata lalu dihempaskan begitu kuat ke tanah hingga ia terbenam dalam lubang yang dalam dan gelap.

Neji bergegas mendekat. Dalam lubang menganga di tanah, cahaya terang perlahan meredup. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Hinata, sementara sepupunya tak bisa membalas, cengkeraman di lehernya terlalu kuat untuk menggetarkan pita suaranya. Hinata ketakutan, matanya terselubung tudung gelap yang diciptakan mahluk itu.

Waktu berhenti bergerak, saat ini hanya ada Hinata dan cahaya terang itu dalam lingkaran waktu. Cahayanya berkurang, tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya perlahan mewujud, lalu lengan kanan, leher, dan akhirnya wajah. Rambut merahnya tersusun cepat, matanya, dan kemudian sepasang sayap hitam yang melebar di punggungnya lalu mengepak sekali.

Kanji 'Ai' terlukis di keningnya.

"Di mana Pangeran?" Suaranya yang rendah menggeram. "Katakan padaku di mana dia, Vampir." Tatapan matanya yang tajam telah meleburkan semua keberanian Hinata. Air mata menggenang, dan dia benar-benar tak bisa bernapas.

Akhirnya laki-laki itu melepas Hinata, bersamaan dengan itu waktu kembali berjalan.

Hinata batuk, lalu mendengar suara Neji yang kemudian turun ke dalam lubang luas itu. Laki-laki itu hanya mengayunkan lengannya, dan Neji terlempar dalam sekejap.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Neji," katanya, membaca pengetahuan yang mengalir, "Seorang _hybrid_."

Kebingungan di mata Neji tak bertahan lama, dia tak peduli dari mana mahluk itu tahu mengenai dirinya, "Mau apa kau?!"

"Beritahu aku di mana Pangeran."

"Aku tak mengerti siapa yang kaucari!"

Neji menyerang lagi dan hal yang sama terjadi sekali lagi, namun kali ini hempasannya lebih keras, Neji perlu waktu untuk berdiri. Dan selama waktu yang singkat itu, laki-laki bersayap hitam itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. "Kau, katakan padaku di mana Pangeran."

"A-aku…t-tidak ta—_akh!_"

Tangannya mencengkeram leher Hinata lagi, rahangnya saling menekan. Matanya yang tanpa ekspresi berubah selama sekejap. Dia lalu melepas Hinata, ekspresi dinginnya berganti secepat kilat menjadi keheranan, matanya mengerjap, dan sayapnya terlipat.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sedang membawa bayi dalam perutmu."

"K-kau…"

"Tolong katakan saja padaku di mana Pangeran. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

Kepala Hinata menggeleng saat tak ada kata-kata yang bisa terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Oh," dia bilang, menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, kemudian menekan jari itu di sisi kening Hinata. Muncul kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan seperti pisau yang memotong semua belenggu dalam ingatan Hinata. Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat, namun ingatan yang mengalir dengan segera memenuhi memori Hinata.

Dia mundur, menjauh, "D-dia…" Hinata kehilangan dirinya sendiri, melindungi perutnya, lalu mencoba untuk mendorong kenangannya lagi, "Aku t-tak bisa bi-bilang."

"Kau tahu di mana Pangeran. Aku perlu dia untuk kembali."

"Hinata!" Neji berteriak.

"N-Neji…pergi d-dari sini. Kau harus p-pergi dari sini." Hinata teringat Sasori lalu melihat laki-laki di hadapannya, laki-laki yang juga berambut merah seperti Sasori. "Kau…Gaara?" Tak ada jawaban atau gestur yang menandakan jawabannya. "Kau melihat sendiri apa yang kau lihat di kepalaku, kan? Karena itu kau mengambil wujud ini. Sasori! Kau mengerti?! Dia ayah dari anak yang kukandung. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran yang kaucari!" Hinata menghapus air matanya, menyentak ketakutan dari dalam dirinya, meski ia gemetar dan hampir menyerah. "Neji, kau harus s-segera pergi!"

Gaara berdiri tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa belas kasihan, atau kekaguman, atau sedikit kepedulian. Ia sepenuhnya tak tertarik pada perempuan yang berusaha keras untuk lebih kuat dan tak menunjukkan kelemahan.

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu," matanya melirik ke arah perut Hinata yang masih ia lindungi menggunakan tangannya, "atau bayimu, jika kau bilang padaku di mana Pangeran."

"Aku yang a-akan mengembalikannya, bukan kau."

"Aku perlu dia sebagai penjamin, Vampir. Dengan membawanya pada kaumku, aku bisa kembali."

"Kau tak akan mendapat statusmu lagi. Kau telah dianggap sebagai yang membangkang. _The Rebellions?_"

Tatapan Gaara berganti muram, "Aku benci nama itu."

"Dan karena itu kau mengandalkannya agar kau bisa pulang. Ini berita buruknya, kau harus mencari jalan lain untuk pulang."

Gaara tertawa mengejek, lalu mendengus, "Ah…"

"Ya," seru Hinata cepat. Tangannya beralih ke dada kirinya, ia menekan, meremas, lalu mewujud menjadi ribuan kalajengking merah yang merambat tubuh Gaara. Hembusan angin yang melarikan diri berwarna hitam, berputar di sekitar Neji lalu benar-benar lenyap bersamanya. Kalajengking-kalajengking yang jumlahnya semakin banyak memenuhi tubuh Gaara yang bahkan tak punya cukup kepedulian untuk mengenyahkannya. Ia berjalan, terlihat seperti manusia yang dikerubuni tawon merah. Dan seperti datangnya, cahaya terang bergetar sebelum melesat ke langit, meninggalkan kalajengking yang kemudian terbenam di tanah, mencair menjadi warna merah yang dengan segera mengering.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih terlalu awal untuk pergi tidur. Kiba sudah memutuskan hal itu sejak tadi. Dia mondar-mandir di koridor, bergumam tentang betapa tubuhnya terasa kaku tanpa ada perburuan _lycan_.

Saat ia hampir memukul dinding karena iseng, Shino menghentikan langkahnya di ujung koridor. Vampir itu baru masuk dari arah garasi, mantel hitam panjang tersampir di lengan kirinya. Dalam sekejap ia merasa berada di tempat yang salah begitu melihat Kiba menyambutnya dengan mata berbinar. "Shino! Kau pasti punya kabar bagus, kan?"

Shino mendorong kacamata di batang hidungnya, berjalan lagi dengan sikap angkuh yang dipaksakan.

"Hei, apa kau akan mendiamkanku seperti ini? Aku salah apa? Ayolah, jangan ngambek gitu, Kawan."

Shino berhenti melangkah, tak terlalu memedulikan Kiba saat ia hanya menatapnya, "Bukan kabar bagus."

"Ho?" Kiba terlihat heran, tapi terlalu haus dan telah lama menyerah pada rasa penasarannya, "Aku terima apa saja."

Shino terkenal dengan pribadinya yang tak suka bertele-tele. "Kau pasti tidak tahu ke mana _lycan_ menghilang, kan?"

"Oh, jadi kau tahu?"

Shino menjawab 'ya' dengan caranya yang khas. "Mereka bersembunyi."

"Dari kita?"

"Bukan, ada sesuatu yang juga mengejar kita."

Kiba tercengang selama sesaat. Cara Shino mengatakannya tak berubah, namun kalimat yang ia katakan dengan nada suara penuh beban itu berhasil mengusiknya. "Sesuatu." Kiba tak bertanya, hanya mengulang satu kata yang paling ia perhatikan. "Apa kau akan mengatakan padaku 'sesuatu' itu apa?"

"Kau ingat Grey War?"

Kiba memang tak suka Sejarah. Namun semua vampir pejuang pasti mempelajari perang yang pernah hampir terjadi ribuan tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum vampir tercipta atau _lycan_ terbersit dalam pikiran. "Tapi itu mustahil, Shino."

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi Nagato ada di sini sekarang bukan karena dia sudah selesai dengan liburannya. Kita semua tahu misi utamanya adalah melindungi Hinata setelah peristiwa musnahnya klan pembantai. Dan kau juga tahu apa yang terjadi antara _Master_ dan Hinata. Kemungkinannya—"

"Cukup." Kiba memandang Shino, berusaha untuk tertawa tapi dia gagal, berusaha lagi dan berakhir dengan kegagalan lain. Rasa cemas merenggut sisi humoris Kiba tanpa sisa. "Tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi."

"Seorang _mage_ angin kepercayaan Raja sudah meramalkan hal ini. Kita mungkin juga akan melawan pihak kerajaan, Kiba."

"Aku akan melindungi Hinata. Dan tentu saja anak-anaknya juga. Mereka…" mata Kiba berair, ia sendiri tak percaya betapa menyakitkannya hal ini, "Mereka sangat berarti bagi _Master_."

"Aku tahu."

"Bawa saja semuanya, aku akan binasakan siapapun yang akan merenggut mereka."

"Ya. Lakukan itu, Kiba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji terhempas di dalam pondok, tubuhnya memar di sebagian besar punggungnya. Cara Hinata melarikan diri dari Gaara dengan membawa serta Neji merenggut banyak energi darinya. Dia membutuhkan darah saat ini. Dan hanya ada Neji di dekatnya. Hinata memalingkan muka, menyingkirkan sisi iblisnya yang kelaparan.

"Apa itu tadi? Siapa Pangeran?" Neji tersudut, bukan karena ia terancam, tapi ia benar-benar tersudut tanpa celah. Ini adalah sesuatu yang ada di luar jangkauan pengetahuannya yang terbatas. _Lycan_ tak punya catatan apapun tentang mahluk itu. Tak ada Sejarah mengenai apapun. Neji segera menyadari posisi _lycan_ yang sejak dulu berada di bawah kaum vampir.

"Gaara. Salah satu The Rebellions. Sasori sudah memperingatkanku sebelum aku ke sini. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku."

"Soal apa ini, Hinata? Kenapa aku tak tahu apapun? Siapa Pangeran yang dia cari?"

Rahang Hinata berdenyut-denyut, otot di sekitar lehernya mulai terasa terbakar. Sepasang taring yang seolah membaca rasa haus yang tertanam di pikirannya mewujud nyata. "Neji!" suaranya bergema, selain suara Hinata, terdengar juga suara si iblis yang mulai mengambil kendali. "Batalkan duelnya. Aku perlu menemui ketua klan serigala sendiri."

Neji melangkah mundur, dia sendiri mulai mengendalikan sisi _lycan_-nya yang terpancing aura vampir Hinata. Dia terus-menerus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak berganti pribadi saat ini. Mengusir _lycan_ dan meminta sisi vampir dalam dirinya memerangi si monster berbulu yang mulai gatal untuk membunuh vampir tak berdaya yang kelaparan dan tanpa tenaga di depannya. "Duel tetap ada, Hinata."

"Percuma! Kau pasti kalah." Emosi berubah menjadi kemarahan, taring Hinata menunjukkan kebencian yang besar saat ini.

Sang _lycan_ sebentar lagi akan menang melawan sisi vampir Neji yang sejak dulu lemah. "Aku akan membawa Hanabi untuk melawanmu." Neji melirik ke dinding kayu pondok. Ia menerobos dinding, melarikan diri demi mereka berdua.

Dari kejauhan, Akamaru dan Sasuke berjalan menembus hutan, terhenti sejenak saat menyadari sosok Neji yang terlihat berlari dari arah pondok. Tubuhnya terjatuh, membungkuk dengan punggung berat yang semakin membesar, kakinya membentuk cakar dari jari-jari yang berdarah, dan akhirnya ia berteriak, tak lama kemudian teriakannya berubah menjadi lolongan.

Akamaru berlari menghampiri pondok, Sasuke sempat ketakutan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ya, dia pernah melihat _lycan_, tapi _hybrid_, atau seseorang yang hampir berubah menjadi _hybid_ di bawah langit malam, ini jelas yang pertama kalinya. Dan dia memutuskan, _hybrid_ bukan _lycan_ yang biasa.

Saat ia tiba di pintu pondok, Akamaru menahan Sasuke dengan lengannya. "Kau mungkin akan lebih baik jika tetap di sini."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, bicaralah seperti manusia."

Penyesalan tersirat dalam tatapannya, Akamaru tak mengatakan apapun. Ia melangkah masuk, menemukan Hinata meringkuk di sudut ruangan, matanya telah merah sepenuhnya. "Hinata-sama?"

"Akamaru-kun…" Suaranya juga telah berubah. Saat ia menyentakkan kepalanya untuk memandang Akamaru, taringnya telah menunggu, keputusasaan itu menekannya semakin dalam pada kegelapan, otot-otot menebal di sekitar matanya, warna aliran biru keunguan uratnya menyembul di pelipisnya. "Akamaru-kun."

"Aku mengerti, Hinata-sama." _Yokai_ anjing itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata, menekuk lututnya dengan anggun, menyampirkan rambut panjangnya di bahu, dan menyajikan lehernya. Sasuke membeku saat Hinata membenamkan taringnya di leher Akamaru. Ia bukan lagi Hinata yang lembut, dia juga bukan _Mistress_ yang agung, ia adalah vampir.

Pedang di tangan Akamaru tergeletak jatuh, menyisakan suara gema di atas lantai kayu pondok. Suara itu menembus kesadaran Sasuke. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat kelopak mata Akamaru perlahan menutup.

Sasuke berlari keluar, tak mampu menghapus bayangan Hinata dari pikirannya. Di luar, seekor serigala besar berdiri di batas hutan, mata keemasannya memandang Sasuke. Napasnya mengepulkan asap tipis. Dari dalam hutan yang gelap, cahaya kebiruan mengambang menyusup di antara ranting-ranting. Cahaya itu perlahan meredup saat mendekati si serigala. Sasuke terdiam. Angin dingin menggelitik lehernya. Sasuke tak mampu bergerak. Si serigala berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, sosoknya semakin telihat membesar. Saat akhirnya ia mengehentikan langkahnya, hanya ada sebidang padang rumput tak berarti yang memisahkan Sasuke dan sang serigala. Matanya berkilat. Bulunya hitam pekat.

Bibirnya tak bergerak, tapi suaranya menggema di telinga Sasuke.

_Forever alone, until the end of time, the Lord of Netherworld, you are._

**.**

**.**

**.**

From the Book of Untold History; restricted only to be used by the silver league of warrior.

Origin owned by Sasori-Red Scorpion

**The Grey War**

definition : one is light the other is shadow. One where all humanity shall fail to exist after it all ends.

Chapter of Revelation; Ofelia's tears-the consequences and prophecy

Final page.

_The moment the Prince ascended to Earth, he has lost his identity as one of the heirs of the Netherworld. Portals shall be spread in many uncommon places for the King is certain that his son will return home. And if not, he will wait forever for his youngest. _

_By the time the last portal stands, and when finally the Prince's final Death comes closer to him, only that time the King of Netherworld giving up all hopes and let all Hell breaks lose._

_World will be in its darkest days for Lucifer will start the Apocalypse with four horsemen roam the Earth in their facades._

_Before the angels descended, a woman whom destined to end the destruction shall give her most precious children to be the son of the Moon and the daughter of the Sun._

_Only with her sacrifice that will hold the war to even begin._

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Volume II**

**.**


End file.
